Navy's Story
by Orange Socks and Polka Dots
Summary: Navy always traveled with her father, but now he's left her in New York to be a newsie. Things are about to change in her life and mostly for the better.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Mary! We need to go!" I heard my father call from outside my tiny, empty bedroom. All of my clothes were in a suitcase and my dad, the Captain, had sold the last of my furniture yesterday. With a sigh I took one last look at my room and turned to leave, not expecting to see it again. I walked into the equally empty main room to see the Captain all dressed up for his departure and straightening his hat.

"A little more to the right." I said nonchalantly. He took my advice with a long face. I just sighed.

"You know I'd take you if I could, but this isn't a merchant ship. It's part of the US Navy and I'm lucky to captain it." He said sounding truly sorry.

"I know and I **am **happy for you." I said with a small, fake smile. "_Happy for you, just not for me._" I thought.

The smile I received in return was just as fake as mine had been. All of it hit me in that moment and I ran towards him. He opened his arms and hugged me while I sobbed into his shoulder. I normally didn't cry much but I hated the idea that he was basically abandoning me in New York City.

"It's okay." He said into my dark hair, his breath tickling my ear. I pulled away trying to calm down enough to speak.

"I-I can't do this. I just can't be in New York by myself!"

"You won't be by yourself! The newsies'll take care of you." Was that a tear on his cheek? He hadn't cried since my mother died, at least not in front of me.

"What if they hate me?" I said. Oh great, now I'm panicking and I sound like a 7 year old girl.

"Have ever met someone and they hated you? Honestly now!" He said with a forced laugh.

"Grandmother hated me!"

"Your mother's mother was a heinous old woman. She didn't hate you, she hated me being with your mother and took it out on you. There wasn't anything you could do about her not liking you." He finished.

"If I recall you have a ship to captain and I have a bunk to set myself up in. Aren't we both headed for adventure!" I said trying to sound like my normal, perky self and get us out the door.

"God, I'm gonna miss you and your optimism ... even if it's fake right now." He teased. "You are just like your mother. You look just like her."

"Except for my nose! I get my big nose from you!" I said trying to lighten the mood. I decided I didn't want our last hours together to be miserable. We walked out of the apartment. The Captain returned our keys to the landlord on the way out.

"Here's the plan." He said as we stepped out into the busy street. "We'll go to the Lodging House and get you signed up and checked in." I nodded trying to keep up with his quick pace and clutching my suitcase tightly. "Then we'll head down to the docks, you see me off and head back. Tomorrow morning our new lives start and we'll see each other soon."

"Alright. I was just wondering, why did you decide I should be a newsie?"

"I used to be one. That's just one of the many reasons your grandma hated me. Anyways, I didn't think you'd like being in a factory all day." He led me up to a building that was clearly labeled as the Newsboys' Lodging House. The Captain must have seen my worried look as I concentrated on the word 'Newsboys'.' "Don't worry, there's girl newsies too. Kloppman never bothered to change the sign I guess. ... I wonder if he still owns the place ..." No use talking to him now, he was on a trip down memory lane.

* * *

Dear Fabulous People of the Internet:

I don't know why, but this story was deleted so I'm putting the first four chapers up all over again. Sorry! The 5th one is coming soon.

:o)


	2. Chapter 2

There were only two other people in the main room of the Lodging House when the Captain and I got there. An older man shuffled through papers behind a desk and a small girl with black curls lay on the couch reading a book. When the door opened both of them looked up as the Captain let himself in and I followed.

"Ham? Is that you, Ham?" The old man dropped the papers and hobbled over towards the Captain. I held in impending laughter. I mean honestly what kind of nickname is Ham, especially for my uptight father? Oh, wasn't about to let him live his one down.

"That's Captain to you." The Captain's harsh tone took even me by surprise and caused me to throw him a questioning look. By now the girl who had been so absorbed in the book was laying on her stomach, chin in her hands, listening intently. The older man looked baffled. The Captain laughed light-heartedly and hugged the confused man who hesitantly hugged him back. Releasing him 'Captain Ham' continued, "How have you been Kloppman?"

"Good, good." He smiled warmly. "Look atcha!" He said motioning towards his uniform. "Ya really did it! Yer a cap'n now! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Kloppie. I want you to meet the little girl who kept me going." He pushed me forward a little bit. "This is my daughter, Mary Jean."

"Pleased ta meetcha. Da name's Kloppman and I run the Lodging House." He shook my hand and his toothy smile remained plastered on his face. I smiled back.

"She's gonna be staying here for a couple months." The Captain added for me.

"Excellent! She'll stay with the other girls in the attic. It's gonna cost a nickel a night."

"Hey! You always made me pay a dime!" The Captain blurted out and fake punched Kloppman as I laughed. It was weird seeing him act relaxed but I was glad he wasn't so uptight. He'd always been fairly by the book and most of the time when we were on ships, he stayed strict and in control the whole time.

"Little, get ova heah." He called to the dark-haired girl.

"Whadaya need?" She asked. She seemed nice enough.

"Dis heah is Mary and she's stayin' wit us. Will ya show up ta da attic?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'm Little." She smiled at me and led me up the stairs to a bunk room while the adults took yet another stroll down memory lane. "Dis is the boys room." She gestured around the room. "Ova there would be the washroom and this-" She opened a door with stairs behind it, "Is our room." She led me up the flight of stairs and there was a low-ceilinged room with ten single beds in it. The light from the sun, let in through three windows, revealed thousands of little dust particles dancing through the air. It was surprisingly cozy and welcoming. Skirts, pants, socks, shirts and boots littered the floor by some unmade beds while others were neatly made and all the clothes were probably folded neatly in the small drawers of the bedside tables. Little sat down on a bed that had obviously been made too quickly and with little care. "That one ova there can be yours." She pointed to a bare bed. "We'll find you some sheets and a pillow downstairs later. Youse can unpack yer suitcase now if ya want."

"Alright." I said brightly. I started unpacking and Little laid down on her bunk.

"If ya don't mind me askin', why are you entering the elite squad of the newspaper distribution apparatus?"

I quirked an eyebrow but kept my focus on keeping my few clothes folded. "Well my father used to captain merchant and immigrant ships so I always went with him because my mother passed away. He recently joined Navy and I can't go along with him like I used to. He used to be part of the 'elite squad of the newspaper distribution apparatus' so he figured I could do this 'til he gets back."

"Oh, I see." She changed the subject after an appropriate pause. "Ya know, most newsies have nicknames. I think I got one for ya. Ya wanna hear it?"

"Of course, as long as it isn't as bad as the Captain's."

She snickered and said, "Naw, Ham ain't no good foah you. Hows about Navy? I mean it's the reason yer hear ... sorta. Do ya like it?"

After a moments thought I nodded my head. "Yeah, I like it."

"Mary!" I heard the Captain calling me for the second time today. "Come on, I can't be late!"

"I have to go, but I'll see you later today." Little nodded understandingly.

"Where're ya goin'?" She asked as I walked down the stairs.

"The Captain casts off in an hour." I said, stopping short halfway down. "Uh, I forgot! I'm supposed to wear white." I said in reply to Little's skeptical look as I sprinted up the stairs again. I threw open my drawer with too much force and pulled out a white skirt. Luckily I was already wearing a white shirt.

"Mary!" The Captain called again as I changed as fast as I could.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Alright." She said calmly as I waved and kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

We didn't talk much because the Captain was sprinting and I was struggling to keep up. It went like this for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was no more than an hour. He slowed down to a brisk walk when we neared the docks. People were bustling around, carelessly shoving into each other with a second thought. Gruff people were shouting orders and the area was clearly not ready. "Too early, as usual." I grumbled.

"Care ta buy a paper?" A tall boy maybe a year older than me asked. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and it made me jump a little. He grinned trying to act charming.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money with me today." I said quietly, feeling suddenly shy. It was the truth though, the little money I had was in a small box in the top drawer of my bedside table.

"I'll take one." The Captain said handing the boy a penny.

He handed him a paper and the Captain stuffed it into the bag on his back. "Thanks." He said and turned around to shout a headline that was clearly made up. For some reason it bothered me. I felt like he assumed we were stupid enough to believe it.

"I need to go in a minute or so. I'll miss you so much." He said the happiness fading from his voice.

"I'll miss you too." I said looking at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes and my voice cracked. I didn't want to cry again, but I knew I would as soon as I looked up at him.

"You know what your mother told me while she was sick?" He asked.

"No." I looked up at him and the tears started to come down.

"While we weren't together, no matter how far apart we are, we'll see the same stars. It's not exactly true, but while I'm gone I'll look up and see them and think of you."

"It's sappy," I muttered, "But I do the exact same thing."

He pulled me into a hug and whispered "Bye." He pulled back and looked at me. "Write me."

"Every single day. You have to write, too. Take care of yourself."

He nodded and with a final "I love you." he turned to leave. Once he had blended into the crowd was when I truly lost it. I sank to my knees and covered my face in my hands, crying. Before I could protest, a muscular arm wrapped itself around my shoulders comfortingly. I looked up and saw the same newsie that had sold the Captain a paper. He smiled compassionately and helped me to my feet.

"His ship's about ta leave. I don't t'ink he'd wantcha ta miss it." I nodded weakly and wiped tears off my face and out of my eyes. He led me through the crowd, making a path that would last a second before the also white-clad person would resume their spot for me until we reached the front. A tall woman scoffed and refused to move so I could see the procession. "Excuse us." The newsboy said impatiently. "Captain's daughter." He said in frustration when she still remained in place.

"Please." I asked with already pink from crying, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh damn it all to hell. There." She said, defeated, and moved over.

"We make quite the persuasive duo." Chuckled the boy. "You should think about being a newsie."

"I am ... well as of a few hours ago."

He laughed and said "Well, we should sell togetha'. I'll be loud and obnoxious to get the attention and you seal the deal with your puppy eyes."

"Sounds like a plan." I said half-heartedly leaning forwards to see if the crew was coming.

"Ise Skittery."

"Mar- Navy. Little nicknamed me Navy." I still leaned forward and saw the sailors coming. Their footsteps all fell in synchronism and they marched as a body of one. The Captain followed several paces behind, next to his first mate. When they reached the plank leading up to the deck the first mate stopped and saluted him. They walked on board and the ship cast off. I started crying all over again, just not as hard. It was really a bizarre to watch the ship leave and not be on it. It was sliding through the water and away from the dock. Instead of the dock moving away, this time it was the ship and I felt alone even with Skittery standing by me as my father sailed off.

"Ready ta go?" Skittery asked cautiously when the ship was just a spec against the horizon.

"Mmhmm. I'm sorry, I usually don't cry."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I understand how it feels." He said before pulling a paper out of the horizontal stack on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to yell, but at the last second turned and asked me, "Do ya mind?"

"Naw, go right ahead."

"DOLPHINS FOUND IN THE HUDSON!"

"What?" I laughed while a couple people came up. "That is entirely untrue."

"Dey don't know dat ... yet." I continued to laugh, momentarily forgetting about the Captain.

"Can I try?"

"Go for it." He said casually and handed me a paper.

"I ... er ... What should I say?" I asked and he bent down and whispered in my ear.

I giggled before yelling out "BABY BORN WITH THREE HEADS!" We kept coming up with false and hilarious headlines and people kept buying. It was a nice distraction and I started thinking I shouldn't mope. If I want the newsies to like me, I should act normal, not morbid. Plus the Captain was a great sailor and I knew I'd see him soon.

"That was the last one." Skittery said triumphantly.

"Aw, I was just getting the hang of it."

"We'll do it all day tomorrow."

"Great! Its fun!" I said. Maybe the Captain forgot to tell Kloppman about me having to go to school.


	4. Chapter 4

When Skittery and I got back to the Lodging House we both split up.

"We're playin' poker tanight down in the main room, if ya wanna watch." Skittery said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Watch?" I scoffed. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Skittery. It is my sincerest intention to show you boys how to really play poker." I teased. I did know how to play, but I just wasn't that good. I'll call that last statement ... bluffing practice.

"Ha, I don't think so." He said while I started up the stairs. I shook my head 'no' without turning around.

Little and another girl were in the bedroom. The one who I hadn't met yet was laying on her bed with her head hanging over the end. She had blond hair that was covered with a pink bandanna and blue-green eyes that were currently studying the ceiling while Little read a newspaper. "Heya Navy." Little said from her perch on top of the wooden headboard of her bed. "Dis is Trip."

Trip brought her head up and slapped her hand against her forehead. She muttered, "Ouch, too fast." to herself. She quickly got off the bed and held hand out to me, not before spitting in it though. I just shrugged, spit in my own hand and shook her hand.

"Did I hear you come in with Skitts?" Little asked.

"Skittery? Uh yeah, unless that's a bad thing. If it's a bad thing, I didn't." I said.

Laughing, Trip said, "You sound just like Russia!"

"Did you just tell me I sound like a country?" I asked skeptically.

"No," Trip and Little were both laughing now. "Russia is another newsie."

"What are ya sayin' bout me, Trip?" Asked another girl with dirty blond hair and a foreign accent who had just walked up the narrow stairs to the attic. Her dark blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. She slid her hair out of her face and exposed a deep scar on the left side of her jaw.

"Nothing. Just that you're-" Little started.

"RUSSIA! FROM RUSSIA!" Both Little and Trip screamed at the top of their lungs. In turn Russia dealt them both a pillow to the head. They were laughing too hard to fight back.

"Am I allowed to ask what that was all about or will I be hit upside the head with a pillow?" I asked from my seat on the bed that Little had made up for me while I was out.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! Who are you?" She cried in shock. I guess she didn't notice me. Oops.

"Er, I-I'm Navy." I stuttered, taken by surprise.

"Ah, I see. Well these two have already introduced me." Russia said sarcastically, before joining in Trip and Little's laughter.

Trip, who had managed to settle down enough to talk, straightened out the pink bandanna on her head and said, "When Russia came here from, where else, Russia she didn't speak any English and was always yelling out 'RUSSIA! FROM RUSSIA.' Call us mean, but all the newsies thought it was hilarious. She doesn't like it when we do that." By this point I was laughing too.

We were still laughing when two more girls entered. For some reason beyond me, Russia tackled one. "Russia, hun, you're sitting on me ... again." The girl on the floor choked out.

"Yeah, I know."

"Could you get off?" She had a bit of southern drawl.

"Yes."

After a few seconds the girl on the floor continued, "You aren't getting off."

"I know. You asked if I could get off and I can. If you asked if I would get off- oorf." Russia's statement was cut short as the girl shoved her off.

"Violence isn't the answer Slight."

"You're the one who tackled me."

"Prove it." Russia added bluntly. She stood up and straightened out her black skirt.

"First of all I would like to say, you are all insane. Secondly," Little said. "Slight, Kiki, this is Navy. 'Er fadda is in da Navy and he's away so 'til then, she's stayin' wit us." I waved to Slight, who was pretty tall, at least 5'9 and like all the others, besides me and Little, had blond hair. Her gray eyes were flecked with bits of color putting my plain brown ones to shame. Kiki was short, had a small, upturned nose, and fair skin with light freckles.

"'Ey Kiki, are any a' da guys home yet?" Trip asked. A look of hope flashed through her pretty eyes.

"Yeah they are. We should go introduce Navy." Kiki said quietly. Looking at the floor.

Little, who seemed to be a leader amongst the group, chuckled. "Kiki, Navy is gonna be livin' wit us so really der's no need ta be shy. We all know yer crazy around us and Navy 'ill pick up on that, too." Kiki's head shot up and revealed she was blushing. The other girls started to head down stairs and me and Kiki followed behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem rude. I'm just kind of shy." She said still blushing.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't seem rude at all." I smiled warmly.

"Snoddy!" We both looked up as we saw Russia run up to a tall boy with a handsome, dished face. "Were you a good boy, today?"

"Uh, yes?" He seemed unsure and nervous. Russia nodded and stood up on the tip of her toes and reached up to pat his head. Snoddy looked confused, and in Russia's eyes, absolutely adorable.

"Hey ya bummas!" Trip yelled out over the chatting boys. "Dis here is Navy. She's new."

"No duh." An Italian boy with slicked back hair called out.

"Shuddup Racetrack." Little said protectively. She was on a couch with her feet propped up on a table looking relaxed. "Navy," She turned towards where I stood next to Kiki at the bottom of the stairs, "This is Racetrack, Kid Blink, Jack, you already know Skittery, Bumlets-" It was a seemingly unending list of names I would have a hard time remembering. "So basically dat's all a' dem. Don' worry 'bout it if ya can't remember da names – dey all answa ta 'Bumma' or 'Ey You.'"


	5. Chapter 5

_"My Dearest Captain Ham," _I wrote down, hoping the Captain would laugh when he read it. _"I can't say I have any talent for writing letters, but I'll try. I want you to know I miss you terribly, but don't worry too much. You were right, the newsies will take care of me. Everyone has been so nice to me that, out of context, it would be disgustingly pleasant. They call me Navy, which I must say is much better than 'Ham.' I can't write much, everyone is going to play poker soon and naturally I wouldn't miss it. You've only been gone for a few hours so there isn't much to report. I love you! Safe sailing. -Mary"_ I finished my letter by drawing a heart in the corner. I finished addressing the envelope and brought it over to Mr. Kloppman. I returned to my seat on the couch by Trip who smiled at me.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Kinda. Are you?"

"Sure, ya got any money?"

"A little." I looked down, I only had a few dollars to live off of.

"A little? We'll just get somethin' from a vendor." She said standing up from her slouched position. "Go getcha money and ask if anyone else if they wanna go while yer up there." Nodding, I turned and went from the first to third floor quickly. Russia said she was spending the night with her family, Kiki was out for a walk and Little wasn't hungry. The guys took a trip to Brooklyn so it was just going to be me and Trip, who smiled when I reported this all back to her.

"So, before when Little asked about you and Skittery, yeah, well you didn't really answer. What's the deal there?"

"Deal? There really isn't one. I was ... er ..." I didn't really want to admit to breaking down but I didn't want to lie. "Well, crying after the Captain left and Skittery just kept me distracted and we sold papers. That's all."

Trip nodded and tripped on a rock. She caught herself and giggled. We were on a busy street and vendors tried to out-scream each other. It was almost time for them to finish for their day so their voices were hoarse and raspy. We stopped at one with a few dozen apples in crates. The owner was grumbling about a poor selling day as he started packing up. "Excuse me?" I asked over his nearly incoherent grumbling which stopped abruptly.

"Whaddaya want?" He asked grumpily.

"What do you think I want?" I asked. "If apples are the only thing you have and I'm holding a nickel, what I want shouldn't be a giant mystery." Trip laughed and I smirked. "Give me two."

The man grunted and we exchanged a nickel for the apples. I handed one to Trip who took it with a quick thanks. "Some days Denton takes us out to eat or we go by ourselves, but this is much cheaper." She added between bites. I nodded in agreement as we rounded a corner.

"Are you playing poker tonight?" I asked.

"Er, probably not. I can't say I have an affinity for it, plus I like knowing what's going on. I usually hover and look at the cards. More fun that way. Do you play?"

"Sometimes, I just lose a lot." I laughed. Truthfully, all I had a terrible poker face and a lot of luck.

"Just so you know, Slight will feel the need to interrogate you later tonight." Trip warned, changing the subject.

"Oh boy, that'll be fun." I said sarcastically. "Slight's the one with a southern accent, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Our darlin' Ms. Slight is a Ten-nes-seee native." Trip poorly imitated a southern accent right before we entered the lodging house, causing both of us to laugh. People were still scattered

"Trip!" Said a boy eagerly before blushing and looking at the ground. The curly-haired teenager was obviously embarrassed for the zealous in his greeting and drew back in volume and excitement almost instantly."Er ... hi?"

"Hey David!" She replied enthusiastically and at the same time reassuring him that he hadn't done anything wrong. He looked up from the ground, which he had been fascinated with a moment earlier, this time smiling. "I missed you this morning. Where were you?"

"I'm pretty sure I should be asking that question!" He teased, gaining confidence. "Jack told me you slept in, so don't bother saying you didn't."

"Yeah!" Trip shot up defensively. "I did better than Little! She just took the whole day off."

Little who was talking to Jack and Kiki nearby yelled out, "I was sick!"

"Sure..." Jack added, clearly joking.

"Alright, who's brave enough ta be dealt in for a game a' poker?" Called out the Italian who's name was ... Racetrack maybe? Yeah that sounds right. Me and about seven other newsies sat down at a well-worn table. I can't brag having profited much from the game, but I broke even. We were all laughing and having fun until Mr. Kloppman declared it time for us to go to the bunk rooms and sleep.

As I headed up the stairs behind Trip she asked, "Ready for you interrogation?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said yawning slightly.

* * *

So yeah, I'm not really good at writing long chapters ...

The updates have been slow I know. I've been incredibly busy with volleyball practices and games everyday. Kudos to you for being patient with me, my loves. Thank you for your **cooperation **which was needed for **domination **in the **nation**. (Good Lord, I'm quoting my math teacher ...)


	6. Chapter 6

The next chappie **will be longer.**

I like reviews. ;o)

* * *

"Walsh, if you don't get out of the bathroom in ten seconds, I'm going to soak you. Is that what you want?" Slight called Little by what I assumed was her last name as she stood outside of the washroom connected to the girls' bedroom. Little had been in the bathroom getting ready for bed for awhile and she was ignoring Slight. Slight was being impatient, but her threats were empty and entertaining to Trip, Kiki and myself, who had all used the bathroom already. Another moment or two of Slight banging on the door and Little came out with damp, curly hair tied in low ponytail and wearing a well-worn nightgown. "You took a shower?" Slight asked angrily.

"Yeah, so?" Little asked bravely considering Slight was at least 8 inches taller.

"I just had to brush my teeth!" Little just smirked and laid stomach-down at the foot of her bed. Slight came out momentarily.

"So Navy, you're new and we hardly know anything about you." Slight started before she was interrupted.

"And unlike a normal person who waits to get to know people, Slight asks people questions like an idiot." Trip said.

Besides lifting her head a little higher, Slight ignored the last comment and continued, "Mind if we ask ya some questions 'bout yourself?"

"Sure," I answered plainly, remembering Trip's warning on the stair case. "As long as I can ask 'em back to you."

"Fair enough. So where are you from?"

"I was born in Florida, but I haven't lived anywhere permanently in years."

"Why?" She asked bluntly.

"My dad, he's a sailor and after my mother died when I was three years old I just traveled with him."

"Oh." She said politely. "Why didn't your grandparents take you?"

"My father has no idea as to where his parents might be and after my mother married my father, her parents wouldn't speak or associate with her." I blushed upon finishing.

"Oh." Slight said again.

"Well," I said sort of changing the subject, "What about you guys? What's you story?"

"I've always been in New York. My parent's couldn't afford school so I started sellin' papes and eventually left 'em so they wouldn't have to worry about me." Trip said like it was nothing. I thought it was sad and wondered if I would have done the same thing. "Don't worry, I still see 'em." She added.

"I moved here from Tennessee with my sister and her husband. She's a cook for some rich people and he works in a factory." Slight said.

"I've been here since I was eight; lived on the street 'fore that." Little said.

"I was on the streets for a couple 'a before Jack came. 'E just decided ta help me out. I'll neva understand dat kid..." She trailed off.

"But she'll kiss 'em." Little said causing everyone to laugh.

"He hardly notices me." She added glumly.

"Yeah, well he's still pouting about Sarah leaving him for that rich guy." Little said comfortingly. "He'll get over it." Kiki just shrugged.

Slight was just getting started with her questions I sensed. "Speaking of boys, any New Yorkers caught your eyes?"

"Naw." I answered truthfully. I was hardly thinking of romance. "Listen, it's not that I don't love the attention," I declared with a dramatic flourish, "But I'm exhausted."I leaned back on my pillow as my eyes threatened to shut and not open for hours.

"But I was just getting' started!" Slight cried.

"Get ova' it. You can be normal and just get to know her." Little said with a yawn.

"Wheah's Russia?" Kiki asked before settling into bed.

"Home foah the night. She's selling tomorra'." Trip said before turning off the single light that was casting a cozy orange glow above her bed. "Night goils." Everyone returned the sentiment and started to doze off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Girrrrls!" I heard someone, probably Kloppman, yell up the stairs. "Geddup!" Little groaned and Slight hid under her pillow. Trip rolled out of bed and onto the floor. (I'm beginning to understand the reason she was called Trip.) I fought the urge to ignore the wake-up call and stay curled up in bed. My mind screamed to wake up but my body clung desperately to sleep.

"Wheah's Kiki?" Little mumbled. I looked over at her bed and sure enough she wasn't there.

"She's probably awake and downstairs." Slight said between yawns. Trip agreed groggily. I remained silent as I threw on a white button-up blouse and navy-colored skirt. (Ironic, no?) Once dressed I stretched my arms upward. Grabbing my hairbrush and heading to the washroom, I met my familiar face in the mirror. My reflection had wavy, shoulder length, brown hair. I had plain brown eyes with the slightest hints of gold and green mixed in. My lips were naturally turned slightly downwards, my nose was too big and I had light freckles barely visible against my olive skin. I wasn't a beauty, but I wasn't an eyesore at least. I splashed water onto my face and brushed my hair but some spirals within my waves stubbornly remained intact. I shrugged it off and headed downstairs.

Male newsies crowded the second floor and I was suddenly thankful that there were so few girls. They were cramped and all had bunk beds, instead of the girls' single beds. I kept walking dow the last flight of stairs. No one had left yet so I sat on one of the couches next to where Kiki sat reading a book.

"Hey. G'mornin'." she said like it wasn't 6:30AM. I nodded instead of saying anything. The boys stared running down the stairs. It was a newsie stampede! They were shoving and yelling. I was happy to be watching them and not be there with them. "Time to go!" Kiki chirped happily.

I followed her into the crowded area in front of the solitary door people were shoving to get out of. I was getting jostled and eventually got shoved right into someone. I was turned away from them but they grabbed my arms reassuringly. "Youse alright?" Skittery asked. I nodded, about to start a conversation with him when Kloppman, who seemed to have made his way through the newsies with expert precision, cut me off. "Where are you going?" He stated more than asked.

I knew exactly what he was talking about – school. God, I really hoped I could sneak out. I look up at Skittery for back-up but he just lifted his eyebrows, clearly confused. I decided playing stupid was going to my best bet here. "To sell with everyone else."

"Nice try, Navy." He said referring to me by my 'new name.' "You fadda says you ain't quittin' school ta sell papes." I just stared with pleading eyes begging him to let me skip. "Go change into your uniform."

"Ple-" I started to beg.

"No." He said defiantly. I gave final, defeated huff and went up stairs. By the time I got back down wearing a white button-up blouse, a dark blue skirt and tying my hair with a black ribbon, everyone was gone except for Skitts.

"I'll walk you to school." He said casually in a 'nothing-better-to-do' voice.

"Thanks." I said.

"When do you get done?" He asked conversationally.

"Well I leave for lunch at 11 and have a tendency of not coming back." We both laughed. "Naw, but really I have a half of an hour for lunch and then I stay until 2."

"Do you wanna meet up with me for lunch?" He asked in the same 'nothing-better-to-do' tone.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said. "Where at?"

"I like going ta Tibby's personally."

"Where's that?"

"Er ... I don't know what street or anythin'. I'll just come to your school." I nodded and smiled.

"There's my old apartment." I stated pointing up at the grungy brown building.

"I thought you sailed all over the place." He said skeptically.

"I did until I came to New York. The Captain had to go through a few months of training here."

"Oh."

"Ergh," I said. "Skittery look very closely." I pointed to the private Catholic school building. "What you see is the spot where hell connects with Earth."

He laughed and asked, "It's that bad?"

"Worse actually." I said in a happy tone mocking my animosity towards the school.

"Why?"

"It would take some time to explain. I tell you all about it, but the bell rings in a minute here and I really don't want to be screamed at and beat by teachers."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours." He waved and left me to face the building and its occupants alone.

I sighed and walked in. A shiver went down me spine as I left the sunny street and entered the dank hall. Nuns and students were bustling around, ready for the day to start. I hurried towards my room. The church bells started to chime before I made it. I slowed down my brisk pace, knowing well enough it wasn't how late I was, just the fact that I was late was going to earn me some punishment. "It's the principle of the matter!" Were Sister Jane's exact words when I had questioned her after being tardy last week. She bluntly displayed her dislike for me, almost as much as my peers. As I neared the classroom, my head hung low, I could hear her beginning her lecture.

"She isn't going to be happy." I murmured to myself as I turned the brass doorknob.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's longer and it came faster than all the others. Be proud! Thanks for the reviews. I'd love more! ;o)**

* * *

I closed my eyes and turned the knob as quietly as I could. Not quietly enough though; Mr Londer heard and stopped in mid-sentence. A sea of heads complete with over-the-top hair for an average Friday turned towards the door I had just came through. The girls all snickered and the boys nodded their head to each other oafishly. "Late again." Londer scoffed. I hung my head, like I was ashamed (which I wasn't). "Take. Your. Seat." He spat as his face turned deep burgundy. "I'll see you after class, before lunch Ms. O'Shay." He snarled causing me to cringe as I sunk into a seat in the back of the room.

"As I was saying," Londer sent me a harsh glare before turning back to the rest of the students. "We will be rearranging the schedule of lessons. The morning classes are as follows: History, geography and literature. You will have your study period followed by arithmetic, Latin, and French after your lunch break."

A look of shock had plastered itself on my face. Why had he suddenly changed the order of classes? What was truly strange was the fact that all the classes I had deemed useful were now in the morning. They had replaced the classes I usually slept through. Math was pointless, I already spoke French and who cares about Latin? I shook it off as a coincidence and went to start my note taking when I realized I'd forgotten all of my books.

"Tsk tsk. Mary, what are we going to do with you?" Victoria turned around in her seat that was in front of mine, speaking in a sarcastically sweet voice. "Forgot your books? I really ought to ask Mr. Londer to let you borrow his."

"Or maybe you could let me use yours. You'll be playing with you hair all day anyways. Besides it's not like you could read them." I said matching her sweet tone. I gagged and then added in a normal voice, "Erlack, could you calm down with the perfume, Victoria. It's making me sick."

"Not going to happen, Bloody Knuckles." She said sourly. I rolled my eyes at the nickname she'd given to me weeks ago. After lunch everyday that Londer decreed I was in need of punishment, he slapped my hands with a stick until my knuckles bled.

"For shame. I heard John say he couldn't stand it. Maybe that's why he hasn't spent as much time with you lately." I said knowing that would get to her. Her cheeks flashed even redder than the rouge she had already applied heavily. John was the strongest, tallest, and richest of the boys in the room, thereby making him the most popular. Victoria and him were the most dramatic on-and-off-again couple that ever was.

She quickly tried to cover up her flushing fumble and said, "John and I are over." She paused, probably thinking she was adding drama. I cocked my head to the side with a look of disinterest and boredom. "I'm seeing Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn." She said proudly with a flip of her blond hair.

"He isn't the _King of Brooklyn_, he's a cocky little boy selling newspapers." I said as if I knew him. I've only heard about him - that's worth something, right? Plus he was going out with Victoria. Besides John, who the hell would do that without at least 8 drinks?

With a final "Hmph." Victoria turned around in her seat. I leaned back and nodded off. Without notes or books the morning was a waste. I was more than half asleep but eventually I heard a church bell chime noon. As the other students hopped up, slamming their books and running out onto the city streets, I watched them resentfully. It wasn't fair that they all had friends and hated me just because I wasn't as wealthy. Then I had to deal with the teacher hating me for the same reason. It just wasn't fair! "Life isn't fair, doll." I remembered Leo, my fathers' first mate saying when I complained about not getting to spend any time off the ship in Venice.

"Come here!" Londer barked, pointing to a desk in the front with a rod. "If you are late one more time..." He let the jagged piece of wood finish his sentence for him. I winced at the sting. He only had to hit me several times before the skin that had only two days to heal split. Tears coursed down my face but I remained silent. "That will be enough. Do not come back after lunch."

"What?" I wiped my eyes, replacing the face previously scrunched up with pain for an intense glare.

"Your father told me you will only require the new morning classes." A smile broke onto my face at the pleasant surprise. "Where are your books?" He asked, but when I didn't answer, he hit my hands again and sighed. "Get out of my sight."

I did that exactly. I hurried outside, eager to leave and meet up with Skittery. As I left the building, the sunny weather greeted me.

"Hey." I called over to him. He looked confused because it seemed everyone had already come out, with no sign of me. He smiled and walked over to me, shifting the papers on his shoulder.

"Wheah were ya?"

"Oh," I paused, not wanting to show him my hands. "I ... er-"

"Hold up, what happened to your hands?" He said cutting me off and grabbing my wrist so he could them. Damn my Italian heritage; I can't talk without waving my hands subconsciously.

"I was late and well you know..." He let go off my wrists.

"Come on, forget lunch, we don't have time. We gotta clean that up." He said walking in the direction of the Lodging House.

"Oh yeah! Good news, I only have to go in the mornings now."

"Uh, okay." Skittery said, obviously confused.

"They really don't need cleaned up. It's just a little blood, right?"

"If you're sure..."

"I am." I said with a smile.

"Tibby's is this way." He leading me.

"So, are there going to be papers for me to sell left?"

"Yeah, of course. They release 12 editions some days with more war news. You'll be able to pick up the most recent." He told me as I nodded.

While we walked he talked to me about selling. "You see, yesterday those crazy stories worked with the smelly dock people because they've swallowed a little too much river water if you get my drift." He said as I laughed. "With smarter people you should be honest and you can't go screamin'. You walk up to them individually. Makes 'em feel special or somethin'."

"That makes sense, but why'd you come straight up to me and the Captain yesterday? We aren't rich."

"Eh, yesterday you looked the part. Not many poor people are dumb enough to wear all white around the city."

"But I had to! It was for a naval ship departure!" I said defensively. "So I'm not dumb either."

"Well I know that now, don't I?" He teased, nudging me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Ah, here we are! Tibby's!" He held the door open to a restaurant full of other newsies and other random people. I noted the happy, comfortable atmosphere of the diner and followed Skittery through it.

* * *

**Pooey ending but I have to get ready for tomorrow and all that junk ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ta-dah! New chapter! Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Skittery led me to a table where Davey, Trip, Russia, Little, Snoddy and Jack sat. Once I was sitting, I once again tried and failed to hide my bleeding hands.

"What happened Navy?" Russia asked worriedly.

"Uh, nothing."

"Uhm, no, not nothing." Trip chimed in.

"Really don't worry."

"Who did it?" Jack asked. He didn't seem to notice Kiki walk up behind him, coming into the restaurant for a lunch break.. "Nobody messes with Manhattan."

"You sound like Spot." Kiki said pulling a chair up next to Jack, who jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Who is Spot?" I said, feeling hopeful that the focus was off of me.

"Don't change the subject. Who did it?"

"It really doesn't matter." I said disappointed that the subject had not changed.

"It was 'er jackass teacher." Skittery answered for me and earned himself a blow from my elbow into his arm. "Ow." He whimpered as I smiled angelically.

"Really, who is Spot? I've heard about him. Is he as bad as people say?" I spit out before the uncomfortable subject could continue.

"Leader of the Brooklyn newsies." Russia informed me. "Kinda annoyingly cocky, but not evil. He's taller than me. That's reason enough to be bitter, right?"

"Of course it is..." Little said. "He ain't that bad. Just a little too loud for his own good."

A waiter popped up behind me, looking frazzled by the amount of customers. "What can I get you?" He asked, pencil ready to scribble down our orders.

People started saying their orders all at once.

"Just a soda!"

"Salad please!"

"Burger over hear! No pickles!"

"Hot dog!"

"One at a time, **_please._**" The waiter said above us.

There was a two second pause before everyone started repeating themselves.

"Okay, this isn't working! You first please." He said point the pencil's eraser at me.

"Just some water." I said someone shyly. I didn't need to use all of my money on restaurant food when it was cheaper from a cart. The waiter rolled his eyes before scrawling it down on his notepad. He went around the table and everyone got something different.

Jack bragged about the number papers he sold and Kiki laughed, Race discussed horses' stats with Slight, and Russia and Little were having fun confusing Snoddy. Skittery and Davey were talking about actual news while Trip and I were flicking pieces of napkin at each other. The waiter brought out our drinks, looking annoyed with our rowdiness. I sipped the water I'd been handed and listened to Trip, Davey and Skittery's conversation. I didn't say much, more interested in their ideas than voicing my own. If anyone understood New York City, it was the people living on it's street and selling its news.

Everyone else's food came and I continued to slowly drink the ice water. Skittery pushed the plate of food in between us. Not entirely sure of what he was doing, I tilted my head to the side and lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't think I'm gonna sit here and eat while you drink water."

"Huh?" I was still not sure what he was getting at.

"Just eat something." He started waving a French fry in my face.

"But really, I'm not hungry." I lied.

"Shut up and eat. You didn't have any breakfast so you need lunch."

"But it's yours."

"So?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" It was the worst possible moment for my stomach to growl, it did.

"Yes!" He cried emphatically.

I took the fry out of his hand and ate it. "Happy now?"

"Nope." He said handing me half of his sandwich.

I brought it towards my mouth but paused before biting it and said, "I'll eat it, but you have to let me pay."

"Half and half?" He compromised.

"Fine." I laughed.

"Well if that wasn't sickeningly sweet." Racetrack said, having apparently heard the whole thing. I laughed awkwardly and Skittery rolled his eyes. For some reason the gesture that showed he was just being polite and didn't care that much hurt my feelings. Did I have a thing for Skittery? No, I can't, I just can't.

My thoughts of denial were interrupted by Kiki getting up and running away from Jack, who followed holding a ... cheeseburger? She made a few laps around the table before Jack caught her and grabbed her in a bear hug from behind. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. A smile crept across both of their faces. Slight sent Trip, Little and I a knowing look and winked. Jack still hadn't let go of Kiki and he put the cheeseburger up to her face.

"No, no, no!" She screamed turning away from it. "Jack! I'm a vegetarian. Get it away!" Her pleas caught the attention of everyone in the room. The waiter stormed out and demanded we leave. When the boys protested and refused, the waiter became desperate.

"Please, just go." He begged. "You can take your food, and you can have it for free if you **just go**."

Laughing the newsies grabbed their food and left. Jack's arm was around Kiki's waist, destroying any doubt that the question he had asked had been was "Would ya be me goil?"

Outside people started splitting up in groups of ones, twos and threes. Skittery looked behind him and asked "You comin'?"

"Mmhmm." I mumbled.

We walked towards towards the place where they bought the newspapers. I think Skitts called it the Distribution Center. Once we got there I bought 25 papers and paid the unnattractive teen who gave me a crooked smile. Skittery sent him a glare when buying more papers for himself.

"Looks like rain. Have fun with that." The boy said. I looked up and the skies had turned a threatening shade of gray.

"Shut up, _Morris_." Skittery said. I tried to stifle my laughter caused by the way Skittery said Morris, earning myself a nasty look from Morris himself.

We walked away from the distribution center and once we were out of earshot I asked, "What happens if it rains?"

Skittery shrugged. "We get wet."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have an excuse! I've been insanely busy. My life for the past week has been: Wake up, go to school, play volleyball, eat dinner at school, work on stage crew for school musical, go out til around midnight with other stage crew type people, and sleep. Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Musical is over now and volleyball ends tomorrow so the updates should come way faster.**

* * *

We did in fact get wet when it started to rain in a half of an hour. It came down slowly at first but it got faster quickly. Within an hour we quit. The ink was smearing and illegible. Several people bought one to use as a make-shift umbrella and others bought several out of pity. Selling more than half of the papers, Skittery and I managed to make a small profit. We walked quickly towards the Lodging House. The rain was intensifying and a distant roll of thunder motivated us to move faster. I continually tried dry my eyes but in moments water hung on my eyelashes, distorting my vision. Skittery's hat helped him to see and he kept a guiding hand on my shoulder as he walked behind me.

"Unpleasant weather." He stated.

"Unpleasant? That's a forgiving understatement."

"It's unusually bad."

"Yeah."

"I hope Trip's alright." He said more to himself than me. He pulled is hat off his head and wrung it out. Shaking it a little, he placed it back snuggly on his head.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"She don't like storms."

"It's sweet that you care."

"Huh?"

"Do you fancy her?" I said jokingly. I twirled and laughed to hide my jealousy. "_I shouldn't be jealous. I mean, I just met this guy! He's just nice and helping me get started. I probably just ... gravitate to him because he's been nice. Right? Right._" I thought.

Skittery joined in my laughing like it was an absurd question. "Trip is like me little sista. Plus everyone knows she has a thing for David." He paused to think and continued, "Well everyone except David."

"Does David 'have a thing' for her?"

"Well he wouldn't really tell anyone, but it's obvious to anyone with sense. That excludes Trip."

"Oooh." I said. "Just wait 'til I tell her was you said!" I said running towards the Lodging House, which a few blocks down the street.

"Oh no you don't, Navy!" He called out chasing me. I'd like to blame my lack of vision for running straight into someone, but it was just my chronic clumsiness. I slammed right into him but neither of us fell. Words cannot describe how idiotic I felt just looking at the tall teenager who glared darkly at me.

"Wanna watch where you're going?" The boy asked rudely. I hate rude people.

"No, I want to run into people as often as I can." I said sarcastically. Oh wait, I can't hate rude people; **I'm **a rude person.

The boy looked at me menacingly. I was pretty sure he was on the verge of killing me. He was about to say something when Skittery walked up behind me. Spitting into his hand, Skittery held it out. The boy repeated the same gross gesture and shock hands.

"How ya doin' Spot?"

"I was doin' fine 'til she" He pointed accusingly at me while I glared. "Ran into me. It's a good thing I don't hit goils..."

"That's ridiculous!" I shot up.

"Heh," He laughed mockingly. "It's ridiculous that I don't hit goils?"

"No, it's ridiculous that you'd it **anyone** over a silly, little accident." I said.

"Who is she?" He asked Skittery, acting like I wasn't standing there.

"I'm Navy," I said before Skittery could open his mouth. "And I can answer for myself."

"Da name's Spot Conlon." Oh God, he's the idiot going out with Victoria. My dislike towards him intensified. "I'se is a forgiving guy so I'm gonna let your disrespect slide this time since you seem new. Don't let it happen again."

"You cocky little-" I started to say, but Skitts took it upon himself to forcibly shut me up. He clapped his hand over my mouth and started talking to Spot again.

"Whatja come ta 'Hattan foah? Not exactly a day for a stroll through the city." He took his hand off of my mouth and I formed my lips into a cold line.

"Dunno, I got nottin' better ta do."

"Like ruling over Brooklyn and spending time with your precious girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk about Little like dat!" Spot said angrily. My mouth dropped open.

"Little? What about Victoria?" I asked, confused beyond belief.

"Who da hell is Victoria?" Spot asked, still angrily.

"Victoria Snieder. Rich prissy girl. Red hair, green eyes."

"Snieder? Like I'd ever have anything to do with the Refuge warden's daughter."

"Wait, that means-" I broke into laughter while the two boys looked at me, afraid that I had lost my mind. "Oh dear God, that's too funny!" I laughed.

"What is wrong witcho?" Spot asked. I held a hand up to my mouth trying to gain my control.

"First off, my sincerest apologies Mr. Conlon." I laughed again. "You see, Victoria, she goes to school with me. She's telling people you and her are together." Peels pf laughter issued from me again. "She just broke up with her boyfriend and she made it up."

"Can ya blame her for pickin' me though?" Spot said with a smirk, having caught on. Skittery laughed, too.

"You better talk to Little before she hears about Ms. Snieder's rumors." Skitts suggested logically.

"Shit, I hope she hasn't heard." Spot took off running followed closely by me and Skittery. Before we even caught our breath once inside the Lodging House, Little stormed up to Spot and slapped him across the face.

"Oh you don't even need to tell me why your heah." She said loudly enough to catch everyone's attention. She continued on disgusted and angry. "You find a rich goil and dump me. You insensitive little bastard!" She screeched. Spot was still trying to catch his breath and speak up. "How could you? The last 4 months didn't mean anything to you?" She asked with less anger and more hurt.

"Little, will ya just listen?" A soaking wet Spot asked. He was drenched from the rain and

"What else is there to say? Some girl who bought a paper from me this afternoon was bragging about how she'd 'hooked Spot Conlon' and how she had him wrapped around her ring-covered finger."

"Little! Hun, listen ta me. It ain't true. You can ask Navy, she knows the goil!"

"He's right." I nodded.

"Fine, you have to explain this to me. Lets go talk in the back room, where **nosy newsies,**" She directed at the people staring at the scene. "Won't be listening."

"Wait just one minute!" Russia said rising from the couch. She stomped over to Spot and slapped him just like Little had. The poor guy sure takes a lot of abuse for being the toughest newsie in New York. "How dare you grow! You're near 5'6 now! Why do you get to grow and I don't?"

"Russia, people grow. That's not a reason to hit me."

"Hmph." She turned to walk away.

Spot called after her, "And I'm 5'8!" She turned around to attack him, but Snoddy grabbed her and Little walked away dragging Spot with her.

"Yeah, deyse is _really _goin' ta talk in der." Racetrack said.

"More like kiss. Eww!" One of the younger newsies cried out and the other little boys echoed his disgusted noise.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I rushed through it a little, for your sakes (haha), so forgive any crappiness.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry. I really did mean to do this faster. But I deleted the whole thing and totally rewrote it at least three times. I've been in pain from riding (but that's what I get for riding a horse named Beer)and then me and the computer got in a fight so I couldn't use the internet for a couple of days. I'm sorry.**

**This isn't a great chapter but it's going to get better my little ducklings. For once I actually know where I'm going with a story and I'm thinking up a new one for when this one is done.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the slow updates and short chapters. Forgive me and review::puppy dog eyes:

* * *

**

Not long after Spot and Little's exit, a sopping wet, distraught Trip came in. David stood beside her awkwardly trying to calm her down. Shivering and jumpy, she thanked him for walking her home and disappeared up to the attic muttering about how much she hated storms the whole way.

"Hey, Navy!" Spot yelled across the room as he came downstairs followed by Little. I was trying to catch up on school I missed and welcomed the distraction. "Who is dis Victoria goil?"

"Some rich girl I go to school with."

"Yeah, we already know dat." He said like I was an idiot. "Why is she tellin' people we'se is togetha."

"Because she's pathetic." I said like he was the idiotic one.

"What Spot means is how is he supposed to get revenge." Little said. She seemed amused with the whole situation but Spot was the exact opposite.

"All you have to do is show up by my school. Knowing her, she'll embarrass herself, no effort required from anyone else." I stated.

That night I fell asleep dreaming of all the ways Victoria would handle being approached by the 'famous' Spot Conlon on Monday.

"Happy Saturday!" Russia chirped merrily in my ear. I rolled over, but being used to a larger bed than the cot I was in, I fell out.

"Oorf." I grumbled after hitting the ground, bringing the sheets with me. Falling back asleep on the rough hardwood floor was tempting. Deciding it would be better to get up, I rolled across the floor towards the bathrooms. When I got there, I realized I was wrapped fairly tightly in the sheets. "Blergh." I called out, getting several odd looks from the other girls.

After some extreme squirming I freed myself from the sheets 'evil clutches' and walked into the bathroom. I splashed water onto my face. Unfortunately for me, it was colder than I had expected. "Eeee!" I squealed.

Russia, who had been standing beside me using a different sink, looked straight at me. "You make weird noises." She stated bluntly.

I simply groaned in reply.

During some point in getting ready I woke up mentally. I walked downstairs in a comfortable skirt and shirt with some money squeezed tightly in my hand. I was worried I would lose it. I walked aimlessly around the first floor for awhile, greeting everyone and surprised myself with the number of names I remembered.

"Hey." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Skittery. "We'se sellin' togetha agin today?" I nodded 'yes'. "Good." He stated. "Wanna get breakfast?" I shook my head again. "Youse don't talk much in the mornin' do ya?" I gestured 'no' this time.

"No, she just grunts, squeals and nods." Slight, who had been standing nearby, teased causing me to laugh and Skitts to lift an eyebrow.

"Comin'?" He asked as Slight walked away to talk to Racetrack.

"Yep."

"Wow, you can speak!" He said in fake shock.

I laughed a little and led us out the of the building, still clutching my money tightly in my fist. "Where first?"

"Let's get the papes foist. The sooner we start the better. We'll eat as soon as we get 'em." I nodded and walked along side of him. We bought papers from Morris, who looked even more unpleasant in the morning. After that we walked into a small, rundown bakery on a poorer side of town, selling newspapers as we went.

The girl behind the counter smiled at us and stepped out to hug Skittery. I stood awkwardly not sure of what was going on. "How ya doin' kid? Watcha been up to? Who's dis goil? Have I met 'er before?" She spit out the questions without pausing. She had a heavy accent and looked like she was in her mid-twenties.

"Good. Sellin' papes. Dis is Navy and ya haven't met 'er before." He answered, obviously used to the rapid series of questions. "Navy, dis is my cousin, Loretta."

"Lori is fine though." Lori said and extended her hand. "Nice ta meetcha."

"Nice to meet you, too." I smiled and took her hand.

"What can Ise getcha?" She asked returning to her post behind the counter.

"Just some rolls."

"Naw, dat ain't no good. Youse know Ise got da best cinnamon buns in New Yawk. Plus yer all skin an' bones, ya need some real food." She said walking around grabbing us food. "Heah's some lunch, too." She added as she threw two sandwiches into a bag. "Now get goin'!" She cried like we'd been standing around for hours. "Youse got papa's ta sell. Get outta heah!"

"How much do I owe ya?" Skittery asked.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Ya don't owe me nothin'. Jus' gimme a papa'. Now get outta heah!" Lori said, pushing us to the door. I decided that even though she seemed slightly insane, I liked Lori.


	12. Chapter 12

You must be thinking "What the hells happened? She _actually_ updated without 2 weeks to write it. I should write a review expressing my undying gratitude." If so, you are soooo right. If not ... well, psht, who didn't think that?

* * *

The weekend wasn't the best I must admit. The weather was unpleasant, I discovered carrying around 40 Sunday editions was not easy, and I had issues avoiding the puddles from the rain. It still beat school, which I wasn't excited for, but at least Monday offered something to look forward to; Spot, Little and I had decided on one of the many suggestions of revenge plans for Victoria the newsies devised. New York's second favorite newsie couple had taken my advice on letting Victoria embarrass herself. (I say they are New York's second favorite newsie couple because, honestly, it doesn't get much more adorable than Jack and Kiki.)

Monday morning came and I woke up my usual way: Fall out of bed, grunt in pain, wash face, grunt because the water's too cold, brush hair, grunt when pulling knots out of hair, get dressed and grunt because school uniforms are ridiculous.

Skittery and I took a side trip to visit Lori and get breakfast which was quickly added to my morning routine. It was my favorite step because Lori was right about her cinnamon buns and it was the first step not followed by me grunting. Skittery walked me to school and we discussed selling techniques. Sensible and informative? Yes. Flirtatious? No. (Yes in case you were wondering, I have gotten over my denial phase as far as my feelings for him go. I've not only accepted the fact that I like Skittery, I've embraced it.)

The whole half of a school day I was there for, I felt like banging my head of a desk. It could not have gone any slower. I couldn't wait for lunch to come when Little and Spot would come. I doodled through all of my lessons, and for once didn't get caught and punished.

I was dozing off when the bell finally rang. I jumped up and hurried out of the room. Upon exiting the building I started looking around for Spot who was waiting for the crowd to pour our and casually walk by. Sticking with the plan I hung around outside like I was waiting for someone. Victoria walked out surrounded by other girls. They all stared at me and then giggled as they approached.

"Ahem," Victoria cleared her throat once she stood in front of me and turned around to laugh again. Hyena whore. "Are you really a newsie?" She asked as if it were the most unfathomable thing in the world.

God, she makes this too easy. "Why, yes I am. But then again, isn't you boyfriend?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, and he's the best." She said casually. The girl knows how to lie, I'll give her that.

"Isn't that him over there?" I asked nodding towards the middle of the tiny schoolyard where Spot stood talking to Skittery.

"Uhm," She hesitated looking to her friends who wore expectant looks. "No. No that isn't him."

"Actually I know for a fact thats him." I said slyly.

"It isn't!" She shrieked.

"Oh come on, how many other newsies carry around gold-tipped canes?"

"Uh, he- I- That isn't-" She tripped over her words. She paused and pretended to look more closely at him. "Oh, I guess I didn't realize it was him."

"Oooooh, call him over! We want to meet him!" Whined Victoria's best friend Abigal.

"Abs, he's obviously busy."

"Too busy for his darling girlfriend?" I questioned with a smirk. Victoria finally realized that I knew and glared.

"He would never be too busy for me." She said harshly. "Spooooot!" She cried out. Spot lifted his head and an eyebrow upon seeing who called him. I winked at the 'total stranger who I had never met before.' "Come here!"

He walked over as Skittery followed. "Can Ise help you miss?"

"Oh, Spotty you're too cute!" She said inching closer to him.

"Do I know you?"

"You are so silly, but no more games. I want you to meet my friends." She said like they actually knew each other. I couldn't keep a straight face much longer and by the looks of it neither could either of the boys. She continued to come closer to Spot.

"Whoa there. Who do youse think you are? My goil?" He asked stepping away. Skittery and I were on the verge of tears from holding in laughter.

She looked around like a rabbit backed into a corner. "Have you been drinking to much water from the Hudson? Of course, I'm your girlfriend!" Okay, at this point I was tearing up from the absolute beauty of the situation.

Since everyone's attention was on the 'couple,' I looked towards Skitts and mouthed "Here comes Little." Like I had said, Little started walking up to Spot.

"Hey!" She said with a smile.

Spot greeted her and pecked her cheek. A few of the girls gasped.

"Who's this?" Little asked, with fake innocence.

"Another one of the," Spot made circles with his finger by his head. "'I love Spot' goils."

"Another? That's the third one this week." She turned to Victoria and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is just pathetic. I recommend finding psychiatric help. It's improved many of the goils in your situation's lives."

"Uh! Don't touch me!" She shrieked, mortified and ran away.

The four of us burst into laughter and walked away towards Tibby's for lunch.

* * *

I know its a wee bit short, but that seemed like the right place to end it. I hope this chapter went over right. I amused myself writing it.


	13. Chapter 13

**By my standards that wasn't terribly slow. This chapter isn't the best but it had to be in here and you will see later my lovelies. I really dig reviews...**

* * *

After an amusing lunch at Tibby's we headed back. Spot, Little, Skittery and I must have retold the events of that afternoon five thousand times but it just didn't get old.

After selling, when we got back to the lodging house, it was almost dark. Kloppman waved me down. "You got a letter." A smile spread across my face as I thanked him and sat on the couch.

"_Dear Navy,_

_It's a relief to hear that you're doing well. I miss you, too._

_The Navy has certainly been knew to me. It's definitely different than passenger and cargo ships. I'll never get the hang of saluting._

_There isn't much more to say than that._

_Sending All My Love,_

_-Captain Ham"_

I always remember my mother complaining about his notoriously short letters and I my grandmother screaming every time he wrote. But of all my grandparents' and father's arguments, the one that would never leave my memory was the day he came home to mourn my mother's death. They screamed for what seemed like hours while I sat in bed, holding my ears and crying. I remember the Captain came in to my room picked me up and walked out with my grandfather threatened to call the police and my grandmother crying out "God save my granddaughter!"

Pulling me out of my memories and seat, Trip declared we were going out.

"Where?"

"I wanna go swimming and everyone's going down to the Manhattan docks. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Trip, it's cold. I don't want to jump into water right now."

"It's not cold. It's very nice weather for the middle of May in New York."

She gave me the saddest puppy-dog eyes I've seen and I sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

Kiki, Russia, Slight, Little, Jack, Spot, Race and Skittery came with us too. Before leaving Russia had begged Snoddy to come. Their conversation went something like this:

"Please!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I can't swim!"

"So?"

"Russia, I know you. As soon as we get there you're gonna push me in. I'll sink and someone'll have to save me and then I'll look stupid."

"Pansy."

"What did you just call me?"

"A pansy! You know those little flowers that smash if breath on them."

"I'm not a flower!"

"Flower boy, flower boy, flower boy!"

"Enough!"

"Flower boy!"

Snoddy gave up and went back to the newspaper he had been reading and Russia left him alone. She had a tendency of stopping whatever she was doing when she stopped getting attention.

We walked down the road in a clump. Several people frowned at us for being too loud and taking up to much room on the already crowded sidewalk.

I sat down next to Trip with my legs dangling over the edge once we reached the deserted docks while some of the others dove in. The sun was setting and it made the greenish-brown water look a light peach color. It was going to be dark soon and I hated swimming at night.

"Get in!" Skittery yelled from below while his head bobbed up and down above the water. Trip slid in but I shook my head. I still firmly believed it was too cold. "With a name like Navy, you had better know how to swim!" Skitts called.

"It's too cold!" I whined. Instead of continuing to ask, he just grabbed my ankle and pulled me in. I shouted out but my mouth being submerged into the disgusting river water cut me off. I accidentally swallowed some. When I resurfaced, I coughed it up and splashed Skittery.

"Its f-f-freezing." I said and I couldn't stop shaking.

I received a skeptical look and an "It isn't that cold." As I continued to cough he asked "Are you alright?"

I shook my head 'no' as I waded next to him.

"I'm sorry Naves." Hmm, Naves – that's cute in a weird way. "Let's get you out. You don't look so good."

I coughed again. "Don't worry. I'll be okay as soon as I'm out."

He looked at me with a guilty expression and shimmied up the pole. Once he was at the top he reached down and pulled me up.

"Thanks."

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Do ya wanna go back home?"

"I'll go by myself." I felt so light-headed and dizzy. This wasn't normal. Swimming never bothered my before. It might have been the water I swallowed. There were a lot of steam boats tied up nearby.

"No, this is my fault. I shouldn't have pulled you in." He seemed way too mad at himself. He shouldn't have been.

"It isn't you fault." I forced a laugh. "It's my weak immune system." I smiled but felt like laying down and sleeping.

"You must have swallowed something."

I don't really remember what happened after that. I don't think I fainted, I just lost all of my concentration. I'm almost positive I walked on my own with Skittery by my side, but just know I woke up in my cot later in the same clothes. Skittery sat by me and no one seemed to have gotten back. My head hurt and I excused myself, went to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach.

When I came out, Skittery was waiting. "I-I didn't think you'd get sick. I'm so sorry. I feel awful."

"Don't." I said, feeling out of it. "I just need to sleep. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Do you need me to get you something?" He asked leading me over to my bed. Once I was in bed I asked for some water and he disappeared to go get it.

I was asleep by the time he got back.

* * *

**I've seen you all make up cool nicknames for characters so ... I need some ideas for a nickname for myself for a job this summer. If you could throw a few ones out there I would really appreciate it. (I hope thisdoesn't make them delete my story...)**

_Reviews Amazing._


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I was fantastically slow with this. It's pretty short too. Please read the stuff at the bottom when you're done reading.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. 

"Navy?" Someone asked.

"Mmhmm?" I groaned, massaging my throbbing head.

"You okay?"

"Uh, sure." I stood to get up but lost my balance. Whoever I'd been talking to caught me. "Er, thanks ... Mr. Kloppman?"

"Yeah. Listen, you don't look so good. You can stay here today."

"I-I can't. I've gotta sell!" I said feeling antsy. "I'll be fine."

Instead of replying, Kloppman put a hand on my forehead. He nodded wisely and said "You need a couple of days off. Lay down."

"Bu-"

"Stop it. You're just as stubborn as your father was."

"Bu-"

"Naves, listen to 'im." Skittery said.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"Downstairs." He stood by the stairs, rubbing the back of his head.

I turned my attention back to Kloppman. "This doesn't make any sense! I just fell in the water, I shouldn't be sick!" I pounded my fists on the mattress. Oh yes, very mature.

"Were you okay before you fell in?"

"I was really cold and no one else was." I said unsure if if was important.

"Then you probably just caught the flu and falling in triggered it."

"Oh. Alright." I said casually. "When will I be better?"

"Two days, three tops."

"Okay." I was too tired to care much. Kloppman left and it was just me and Skittery in the attic.

"I'm real sorry. This is my fault." Skitts said, angry with himself.

"Uhm, didn't you hear Kloppman? He said I was already sick." I teased.

"Bu-"

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Do you need anything?"

"Naw."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Skittery!"

"All right already." He laughed. "I'll come see you between editions."

"You don't have to. I'll probably be asleep anyways."

He just shrugged and left.

Over the next few hours I found out just how boring laying in bed by yourself is. I wrote a letter back the Captain and eventually wandered downstairs. I was tired but I refused to stay in bed all day. I started looking through the old newspapers lying around.

"You know we can sell them back to the Distribution offices now." I heard someone say from behind me. "Those ones are all pretty old."

I turned around and when I saw who it was there was an eruption of butterflies in my stomach. "Jesus Christ Skittery! You scared the hell outta me."

"Sorry." He shrugged and sack down on the couch next to me.

"I didn't know you could sell 'em back." I gestured to the stack papers in front of me.

"Yeah, that's what happened with the strike."

"I thought they lowered the price."

"Naw, they never lowered it. The compromise was we can sell them back instead of eatin' what we didn't sell."

"_You ate newspapers?_" I asked astonished.

"Er, it's a figure of speech." He said. I laughed at my own mistake.

"That wasn't my brightest moment."

"No, it really, **_really_** wasn't." He laughed. "Listen, I gotta go sell some papers. I'll be back later."

"Alright. See ya." I said, my voice revealing a little more of me disappointment than I meant it to. I was so bored and having someone, especially Skitts, to talk to was nice. He got up and left anyways and once I heard the door close I slumped down on the couch and fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke me up. _"What the hell? Who knocks on a lodging house door?"_ my first thought. I got up slowly and walked over. In all honesty, I wasn't feeling that sick now, just lazy.

The door was right in front of the side of the staircase and there wasn't much room between it and the door when it was opened. I opened the door without any hesitation. When I saw who stood in front of me I backed into the wall behind me, shaking my head 'no.'

* * *

**Sorry I was fantastically slow with this. It's pretty short too. Please read the stuff at the bottom when your done.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update-ation in the nation.**

**Warning: This is a dramatic chapter. Enjoy?**

* * *

"What happened to him?" I put my hand over my mouth as tears started to trickle down my face. "Oh my God, he's dead."

The uniformed military man in front of me stood tall with his hands placed neatly behind his back. Though his stance and clothing represented the strictness of the US Navy, his facial expression was sympathetic.

"Are you Mary-Jean Shay?" He asked. I nodded weakly. "I'm Lieutenant Cromwell."

"What happened? He isn't dead. Oh God, he isn't dead." I repeated my words, trying to convince myself they were true as I started to hold my breath, expecting the worst.

"Your father isn't dead," I just put my hand on my heart and silently thanked God. "But he is badly injured." Tears still trickled down my face.

"What happened?" I choked.

"It..." He paued. "It was an accident. Friendly fire."

"He's only been gone a few days!" I said, part of me refusing to believe him. "Is he gonna be okay?" Cromwell didn't answer. "**Is he going to be okay?**"I asked harshly. Hysteria fringed my voice, warning him I was going to either cry or scream at any moment. Which and when, neither of us knew.

"There's a 50/50 chance. Captain Shay is in Georgia. He paid for you to have a train ticket." He handed me a rectangular piece of paper. "Good day."

I nodded and he turned and left. I stood in the doorway staring down at the ticket. I wanted to scream and rip it to shreds._ He should have been careful! Why did he leave? He didn't even think of me when he took that job. _I stormed away as tears traced the routes the previous ones had taken. As I went out the door I violently pushed past someone who was coming in.

"Watch it" Slight said, clearly annoyed. Unable to come up with something bitchy to say back I glared. It must have been easy to see that I was crying because her look immediately softened. "Navy, what's wrong?" I didn't reply again, but instead ran down the street.

She didn't follow me. _Why would she?_ I asked myself. _Your own father left you to go join the navy, your grandparents hated your guts; why would a girl you met a few days ago give a damn where you go?_ I continued to mentally berate myself.

Within ten minutes I realized I was out of breath. I stopped suddenly causing someone to run into me from behind. They continued walking mumbling about my stupidity under their breath. It sent me over the edge and I stood in the middle of the sidewalk sobbing. I felt so sorry for myself.

As I stood there, my reasons for crying changed. I was being so selfish and now I was mad at myself. My father could be on his death bed and I'm having a pity party.

"I deserve to die." I said loudly. People stared but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face whoever it was that wanted my attention.

"Navy? Oh, come 'ere." Lori pulled me into a hug. When she pulled away from me, she asked, "What's wrong, hun?"

"I-I ... he ... It isn't fair!" I said. Lori looked at me expecting more. "My father, he-he... Oh my God, Lori. He could be dead by now."

"Oh, Navy." She said sympathetically. I didn't know what to say after that. "Why aren't you with him?"

"He's in Georgia." I showed her the train ticket. "I'm leaving tomorrow at ten."

"Where am I?" I asked, suddenly confused. I looked around me and didn't recognize anything.

"Couple blocks away from Central Park."

"I need to go home."

"Are you gonna be okay, kid?"

I shook my head and turned around. I walked back the way I came. After a few wrong turns I found my way to the Lodging House. I could hear people had gotten home as I turned the knob. Changing my mind, I decided not to go in. I wasn't ready to see them all. I sat down on the front stoop with my head cradled between my hands and massaged my temples.

"Where is Navy?" I heard someone ask from inside.

"I saw her walk out. She looked really upset." Slight answered.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find her." Skittery said. I could hear him walk towards the door, but I got up and made a point of disappearing into the crowded street.

I spent that night in an alley. The sun woke me up and I felt sicker than I had the day before. I quickly got up worried about missing the train. Upon leaving the alley and entering the wider, brighter road I asked a man with a watch on the time. He shoved me out of his way, prejudiced to my dirty clothes and tangled hair. The second man I asked told me it was 8AM. I said my 'thank you' and headed back towards the Lodging House. I assumed everyone would be gone and I was almost right. Mr. Kloppman peacefully slept in a chair by his desk.

I sneaked past him and went upstairs to the attic. Repacking my suitcase, I looked around the room, sad I was already leaving it. I finished and left, heading towards the train station. When I passed a newsie I ducked my head down and let my hair fall in my face.

I arrived far too early and made myself comfortable on a bench.

"Navy?" I heard Skittery before I saw him. "Where the hell were you?" He noticed my suitcase. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Georgia." I said quietly.

"Why?" He sat down next to me

"The Captain's hurt and he's down there. I have to go."

"I'm really sorry." He seemed at a loss for words. There was an awkward silence before he continued. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'm coming back."

"What?"

"Skittery, I don't know." I said sharply. "Why are you here?" I asked turning away from him.

"I was selling here."

"Oh."

"Listen, if there's a chance I may never see you again, you should know ..." He took my hands in his and kissed me. I immediately pulled away.

"How dare you?" I cried out, drawing attention to us. "I-I can't believe you would do that! I'm sitting here, scared my father is dying and you have the nerve to kiss me?" I slapped him and he looked at the ground. "Get away from me." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sor-"

"Get. Away." He rose from the bench and left.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Oh yes, last chapter I screw up my A/N. I've got a couple of things to say. **

**#1 This story is going to be updated a lot more frequently because I want to have it done by the 10th before I leave for the summer.**

**#2 I need your opinions my minions - Should I start a new story when this one is done and update it in large chunks every 2 weeks (My weekends that I'm at home) or save it for August. It's up to you guys. If you review, just throw what you think out there.**

**#3 I just needed to say thank you to everyone thats ever reviewed this story. It makes me smile a lot and you guys are amazing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews my chumettes. Opinions on this chapter would be super fab.**

* * *

As Skittery walked away towards the left, I couldn't tell if he was upset or furious. I just stared straight ahead. I might not have known what was going on in his head, but I knew I was fuming. I couldn't think of a more inappropriate time to kiss anyone.

An older woman with white hair in a tick braid came by the bench. She tapped my shoulder and pulled me out of the rant that I was on in my head. "Do you mind?" She asked gesturing towards the space next to me.

"Oh, no, of course." I slid down to make more space for her.

"So, dear, where are you headed?" She questioned in that pleasant old lady voice.

"Savannah."

"Oh, why is that?" She smiled broadly.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it."

She nodded like she knew what was going on.

"I'm off to San Diego. My grandson just started a business there." She said. The way she talked about him was the exact opposite of the way my own grandmother had. It brought up a bit of pain. Isn't your family supposed to act like this woman? She thought her grandson was the greatest person to walk the earth. To say I wasn't jealous would be a terrible lie.

"You must be proud." I said quietly.

"I am." She paused and looked at me long and hard. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't believe myself when my head slowly went back and forth. She was so happy; why should I bother her with my pity party.

"Oh, dear," She lightly touched my arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to Savannah to see my father. He's in the Navy and he's been hurt and they aren't even sure if he's going to be alright." I blubbered and forcefully rubbed my eyes to stop the tears that were forming from falling. "And then my best friend," I'd never thought of it, but Skittery was my best friend here." "He kissed me because I told him I might not come back from Savannah, and I screamed at him. It just..." '_Why did I just tell a total stranger all of that?_' I asked myself.

"My goodness." She looked like she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't be, you can't keep that all that bottled up." She pulled something out of her skirt pocket. She kept it in her fist and took me hand. She pressed the object into my hand and closed my fingers around it. "You need it more than I do right now." I opened my fist and saw a small, elegant rosary with pearl beads. My mouther hung open. I still don't know how she could something so generous to a total stranger.

"I can't take this." I tried to give it back.

"Yes you can." She smiled and gently touched my arm. "Pray with it. God will get you through all of this. I'll also pray for you." I brought my hand up to my mouth.

I searched my head for something appropriate to say. All I could come with was a simple, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." She said lightly. She looked up to see a conductor calling out that the San Diego bound train was here. "That's me. You're obviously a strong young woman and you'll pull through this, I promise." With those final words she got up and left.

As she walked away, I knew I'd never see her again, but I wouldn't forget her either. Something about how generous and sympathetic she had been was exactly what I needed from someone right then. I was no longer blaming my father for leaving me or Skittery for what he had done.

I sat back, and looked closely at the rosary. The etching in a gold charm at the end of it depicted a beautiful, thoughtful Mary smiling. I began to pray on the beads. By the time I had finished, a conductor announced my train was here.

I boarded and was shown, much to my surprise, to the first class coach. Normally the Captain insisted on regular seating, claiming first class was a waste of money. I suppose he knew I'd be distressed and thought I should at least be comfortable. I settled down in a red velvet chair and watched people file in.

I made a game of guessing what stop they would get off at and what they would do there. One woman wearing a large hat with a feather sticking out of it in her 30s gave me a frown when she realized her seat was next to mine. That was the first time I noticed that I looked much dirtier than everyone else after a night in the alley. Shrugging off her disapproval and trying to be the bigger person I greeted her and introduced myself.

"Hello." I stopped to smile. She just nodded back. "I'm Mary." I held out my hand. She lightly took it in her own gloved one, confused by my mismatched appearance and etiquette. I guess she thought I was going to spit on her.

"Lady Cornelia Townsend." She said in an English accent.

"Pleased to meet you." I said, still smiling.

"I must say, please don't be offended, you don't look like quite the typical girl to ride 1st class."

"I can't say I am. This is my first time actually. It was also a bit of a surprise for me. If I'd known I wouldn't have slept in an alley last night." I laughed a little at her shocked look.

"You slept in an alley last night? Why in heaven's name would you do that?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"Well this is a bit of long trip. I've got time." She said, her prejudice overwhelmed by her curiosity.

I explained to her my entire experience in New York from arriving at the Lodging House to boarding the train. She shocked me by laughing at and congratulating me for humiliating Victoria. She also commended me for 'putting Skittery in his place' as she worded it.

"That's fascinating." She said sounding truly interested. "Have you ever considered writing this all down?"

"Well, not really." I answered truthfully.

* * *

**I'm thinking, eh, about 3 or 4 more chapters left to this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well another fast-ish update. To say this was a great chapter would be a horrible lie, but it isn't awful in my opinion. But my darlings, it's your opinions that matter.**

* * *

By the time we reached Georgia, Cornelia's and my prejudices towards each other had disappeared. I thought she was a rich old snob and she thought I was a lazy and poor little girl. Our discussions kept my mind off why I was on the train. When it pulled up into the Savannah station I didn't want to leave.

"This is where I get off." I said, studying my shoes.

"Dear God, we're already in Savannah?" She asked.

"Oh Mary I'm going to miss you terribly. I could get stuck to someone as stuck up as I was once you're gone." We both laughed. "I hope your father is well. I have a feeling, and my feelings are quite often right, that he will be."

"I hope so." I rose from my fluffy seat and straightened out the light green skirt and white blouse I'd changed into it. She also stood and hugged me.

"Promise you'll write when I'm back in England." She said when she pulled away.

I got the slip she'd written her address on out of my bag and showed it to her so she knew I hadn't lost it. "Of course."

"Speaking of writing," She added, "If you do decide to write this all down, you know my husband will publish it." During the trip she had told me her husband enjoyed nothing more than reading and publishing manuscripts. Because he was an English noble, it was just a hobby of his.

"That's only because of your nudge in the right direction."

"It won't be necessary, but it won't hurt."

"Goodbye Cornelia."

"Goodbyes are the saddest of all despairs." She said dramatically. I walked away from her down the center aisle.

I got off of the train and retrieved my luggage. As I stood in the station for the first time I realized I had no idea what to do now that I was here. The most sensible thing seemed to be was find a place to stay and get to the hospital. I went up to the ticket booth and asked the man behind the glass, "Excuse me sir, were is an inn I could stay at?"

He smacked his lips together thoughtfully, which made an annoying noise. "Well there's the – no too many drunks stay there." He spoke in a very southern accent. It was almost impossible to understand. "What about the – eh too dirty." The thinking out loud was even more annoying than the lip thing. "I would have to recommend the White Rose Inn. Now that's a fine establishment. I believe my uncle helped build it. He is quite a professional. Well I should say was, he's long since retired." He went on. I lifted my eyebrows as he went on and on ... and on.

After several lifetimes I cut him off and said, "Well, thank you. I'm glad to know the it's entire history before I stay there." He glared at me. "Oops," I said and blushed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Too embarrassed to ask how to get there I hurried away. As soon as I left the typical dingy train station, I realized Savannah was a totally different city than New York. While most buildings in Manhattan were dirty and brown, these smaller buildings were all pleasant whites and reds. Bright colored flowers were arranged nicely in most gardens. What shocked me most was the way everyone was smiling at me and at each other. Southern hospitality? No kiddin'.

One particularly smiley boy around my age, approached me. "Excuse me miss, ya'll are lookin' a bit lost." _How did he know that? _Oh yes, because I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking around.

"I am actually." I said, feeling a little shy. With all the niceness here, I was scared I would say something the typical, insane and slightly rude Navy would. "Could you tell me where the White Rose Inn is?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll show you there." I nodded and followed him through the streets. After a few blocks he stopped in front of a building. Over the door hung a sign with a white rose painted on it. "Here you are."

"Thanks." I said. He stood there, giving me some weird look. "Well ... I'm gonna go in now..." I said not sure what to say. Before he said anything I slipped in the heavy wooden door.

"Hello there." An older woman who was clearing a table said. "Can I help you?" I was looking around the room and hardly paying any attention. It was open and airy with light yellow walls and light wood floors. The whole room smelled liked a mix of apples and peaches. "Miss?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I need a room."

"Alright-y then!" She chirped and carelessly set down the plates she'd been carefully stacking. "Follow me, right over here!" Going behind a small desk, she pulled out a leather bound book. "Sign here." She pointed at the first blank space on the lined paper. "Don't forget to date it." I did as I was told and paid. I was lead up to the second floor and into a small room with a quilted bed, a small dresser and white washed walls. The way dust particles floated around reminded me of the attic at home. _No, home doesn't sound right anymore. _I set down my bag and looked longingly at the bed. I'd slept horribly on the train. I turned away from it though, knowing there were more important things to do. I needed to see the Captain before anything else.

**

* * *

I should be updating soon but finals and getting ready for leaving on the 10thare taking up a lot of time an energy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Getting close for me to leave so I'm trying to wrap this up.

I know these last chapters have been a little slow, but it's going to be better soon.

* * *

I had asked the woman who had gotten me my room how to the get the hospital and I was on my way there. I was fidgeting from nerves as walked. The hospital was large brick building. The whole place had a morbid look to it. There were no people coming in or out. I felt as if this was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I pulled open the heavy black door and walked in.

A male receptionist sat behind the wooden desk. "Can I help you ma'am?"

_Don't cry. Don't cry._ I told myself over and over, but it wasn't any use as I felt my eyes moisten. "Is Captain Joseph Shay here?"

The receptionist frowned and terror coursed through my blood. I held my breath and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Well yes, but visiting hours are over, hun." He said. I almost laughed at the relief I felt, knowing the Captain was alive. The tears that were meant to be from fear now became tears of joy. As the part about not being able to see him sunk in, I frowned slightly.

"Please, I'm his daughter."

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. The hours are noon until two. As you can see," He pointed to a clock hung on the wall behind him. "It is 5 o'clock."

"You have to let me!" I said, getting angry.

"No." He said trying to sound like that was definite. Trust me, I wouldn't let it be.

"Listen," I got in his face and poked his chest. "You are going to let me in. I did not take a train from New York for someone to tell me I can't see my father. And even if I had, you, sir, would not want to be the person to tell me that."

"I-I can't. He's asleep." He backed away from me.

"I don't give a damn." I said through clenched teeth. In an ironically angelic voice I continued, "Now, be a peach and take me to his ward."

"Yes ma'am." He sulked, defeated. I followed him through a dull corridor. "This is his room."

"Thanks." I said shortly and pushed past him.

The ward was white and plain. The cleanliness of the air was unusual to me. The Captain was laid out on a bed while a nurse looked at his side and shook her head from the left to the right.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. She looked startled as she noticed me for the first time.

"Who are you?" She snapped her head up, revealing soft features on a heart shaped and blond curls.

"His daughter." I quickly added, "Please don't throw me out. I won't wake him up. I haven't seen him since the accident, I was in New York."

"Well," She looked thoughtful as her sympathetic look met my my pleading one. "You can stay, but only for an hour. Don't wake him up either."

I walked further into the room and sat on a chair opposite the nurse. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes." I looked at her expectantly. "In a shortened version, he was running several drills when a younger crew member accidentally shot him in the side."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I hope so. When they brought him here the wound was infected. If if heals up right, he should be back to normal within a few weeks. Until then we'll do our best to clean it up and make sure he gets plenty of rest." She said, still looking at me sympathetically.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I simply nodded.

"I suppose we'll be seeing each other often if he's your father." She said and held out a friendly hand. "I'm Charlotte."

"Mary." I took her hand and smiled even though I wanted anything as much as I wanted her to go away right then.

"I'd love to stay and chat," _Oh, please don't._ "But I've got to go. Lots of work to do." She left in a hurry. Once she closed the door behind her I couldn't help but think, '_Finally._'

Taking the Captain's hand in my own, I whispered "Daddy?"

His eyes blinked open immediately. "Finally, though she'd never leave." He said as if there wasn't a flesh wound in his side. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Daddy?"

"Heh, the last time you called me daddy, you were six years old."

I shrugged. "Are you gonna be alright?" It might have been a stupid question, but if anyone besides God knew he would be that person.

He nodded reassuringly. "Can you believe me? A week in the Navy and I've already got a Purple Heart and resigned."

"You resigned? You can do that?" I asked wanting to hug him.

"I don't know but I did. I didn't sign anything yet so..." He trailed off. "Anyways, I already wrote Leo to see if he wanted to get back in business."

"Where's he been?" It should have been more odd to be having a casual conversation with him, but neither of us were much into melodrama, so it seemed natural.

"Pittsburgh, building ships."

"Oh, but of course." I laughed. I couldn't imagine Leo doing anything not related to sailing.

We talked about everything from the day we separated to that day. I made a point of leaving the incident with Skittery out. As time passed by I didn't want to leave, but eventually the nurse refused to listen to another, "Five more minutes?" from either of us.

"Goodnight Mary."

"'Night Captain. See ya tomorrow."

I left that hospital feeling the best I had in days.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm an updating machine.**

**Bad news though, I'm not going to be able to finish untilmy next break from work when I get home on the 16th. My friends and I are having a Going Away/End of School sleepover and scary movie-athon. And I promised my mom to come to a park opening with her on Friday. I'll be able to update sometime before I leave but not enough to finish things out. **

* * *

The air outside was cooler as the sunset but still humid. Sweat trickled down my face causing my clothes to become uncomfortable. I saw a deserted dock and stopped, pausing to think about whether or not I should jump in the cold water. Without a whole lot of thought I ran down the wooden platform and swan dived. Treading water I enjoyed the sensation of my wet clothes. I swam under the dock to avoid the looks from people passing. I pushed my hair which had turned black from the water out my face.

Hugging a wide pole holding up the dock, I sighed, relieved things were going to be back to normal soon. I shimmied up the dock support I'd been clutching. Sitting on the dock I dangled my feet over. Well, not everything. Yes, I'd be back on the ocean with the Captain and Leo and Jason, Leo's son, but I don't think I'd forget the newsies. Even if I went back to New York, how was I supposed to face them? Skittery probably in all honesty informed them of what a horrible person I was.I just didn't think I could face that.

I jumped when I heard someone next to me say, "You're wet." The same boy who had taken me to the White Rose sat down my side.

"If you did that in New York, you'd probably get shot." I said, laughing to myself. The boy didn't seem to get it.

"I'm Dean." He stated.

"Mary." I said, not looking at him but rather at the ocean. I sat there, feeling awkward. Something about Dean bothered me and I knew I'd never know exactly what it was. I wanted to run away from him but my legs didn't seem to agree. I pulled them up to me chest and hugged them.

"Why are you here?" He stated bluntly as he ruffled his own blond hair.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

It was his turn to shrug.

"I need to go." I said.

"Where?" He asked, with a crooked, ironic smile. Nosy little...

"Why does it matter?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"Just wondering." He said nonchalantly. "Mind if I come?"

"Well," I frantically tried to scrape up an excuse. "I'm going to see my father."

"Doesn't he live with you?"

"No, not right now." I said bitterly and placed my hand on the wood floor again. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Sorry." I got up and left, feeling him watching my back. Over the next week and a half I spent in Georgia I tried hard to avoid him. It almost became a game, walking through the streets trying to be invisible and fade into crowds. But this game would always take a turn for the worst if Dean came into sight. I couldn't understand why I was hiding from him but I just didn't like something him. I thought about it lying in bed one night and came to a conclusion. I felt spending time with him was somehow wrong because of Skittery.

What happened between Skittery and I was another one of th many things I though about at night. Partly I regretted having hit him. Any other time and I would have kissed him back whole-heartedly. "**Any other time!**"I thought to myself countless times and hit my head off the pillow.

I went to the hospital every single day and left happier than the last, seeing the Captain heal faster and faster. Sunday, I came in to see him packing things.

"Ahem." I said, knowing he was ready to leave. I knew it was coming but I still smiled like it was a big surprise. "Is there something you forgot to tell me yesterday?"

"Nope, just found out this morning." He shut the suitcase. "Lets go get some train tickets."

"Where to, Cap'n?" I asked.

"It's up to you; Pittsburgh or New York?"

My mouth fell open, not believing I actually had to decide.

* * *

**Whaddaya think? Tell me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone.**

**So to explain the lack of updates, work was beating the shit out of me and the only time I was actually living at home with a computer avaliable was every other weekend. When I was home I was recovering from the week and spending time with my family and friends. Seeing as the job wasn't working out, I quit on Monday. I got really sick Monday night. Tuesday I was moving back in and my friends decided to come cheer me up because I was really upset about having to quit. So on Wednesday and this morning ****I finally sat down and wrote this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I-I..." I stuttered causing my father to lift his eyebrows.

What did I want? Could I ever face Skittery after the what happened in that dingy train station? But if I went to Pittsburgh would I be able to face myself? I would be a coward and if I looked in a mirror is that all I would be able to see? No, I don't think I could handle never knowing what could have happened.

"New York." I said, sounding far more solid in my decision than I truly felt.

"Alright I'll let Leo know. I'll write him on the train." Picking up his solitary piece of luggage, he walked out of the room.

As we walked down the gloomy halls of the hospital, I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. I should have been happier knowing it was the last time I needed to be in this unhappy building but the fear of seeing Skittery again made me feel uneasy.

I felt my father's arm around my shoulders. "You alright?" He asked. We left the dull lobby (not before I waved goodbye and smirked at the receptionist who had grown to dislike me intensely) and emerged into the sunny street.

"Yeah." I nodded, feeling distracted. Redirecting my focus back to him, I said "I'm really glad you're better."

He just smiled. "Me too."

We had walked most of the way to the White Rose when the Captain stated, "How strange is it that I've been in Savannah for almost a month and this is the first time I've really seen it."

"Very strange."

We walked in to the White Rose and I was greeted by the woman who owned the inn. I'd never bothered to learn her name. I walked up the sturdy stairs to my small room and emptied the contents of the dresser into my 2 leather suitcases.

Once we were back down stairs, the owner hugged me goodbye. "It's been a pleasure having you here. If you're in Georgia again, ya'll know where to stay right?"

I smiled and nodded. She held the door open for us and we continued to walk towards the train station. Knowing Dean would probably be near the docks, I took a longer route that didn't come in sight of the docks. The Captain didn't know the city so he wouldn't know I was choosing the longer walk and ask why.

"Go find out when the next train to New York leaves." He instructed me handing me money out of his pockets.

"Erm..." I remembered the encounter with the ticket seller and felt too embarrassed to go up. "Why don't you?" I said with a fake smile.

"Because I won at the nose game."

"What?" I asked as he put his index finger on his nose. I laughed, remembering the silly game that Leo, Jason and the two of us used to play. Whoever touched their nose last had to do whatever job no one wanted to do.

"But-"

"You lost the nose game."

"You act like you're seven." I said.

He shrugged. "You still lost."

"But that guy hates me." I whined.

"What did you do?"

"I wasn't very nice." I laughed. He shook his head and took the money. I settled down on a bench and waited for him to come back. I noticed the line's long length and pulled a book out of my bag.

"Mary?" I looked up from the book.

"Dean." I said flatly. "Why are you here?"

"I saw you with your bags and I wanted to tell you goodbye."

I inwardly cringed, wishing he would leave. "Alright, bye." I said shortly.

"Bye." He looked disappointed. He started to walk away and turned around suddenly. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I don't think I hate you." I thought out loud and more firmly said, "No, I don't. You just remind me of someone I know." Skittery. "You were so nice and I was scared and angry at everything, the same way the person you remind me of did. You're really similar and that made me nervous that if I got close to you, I'd be betraying him.I I took it out on you, I'm sorry." I said all of that never thinking of what his reaction would be. It was the first time it had occurred to me that that was the subconscious reasoning behind my bitterness.

"Oh. I think I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just needed to know why."

"Goodbye."

"Have a safe trip home." I stood up and hugged him briefly.

"What was that for?"

"Always being nice to me."

He didn't say anything else and walked away. The Captain returned.

"Who was that?" He said, clearly voicing his lack of trust in the boy he had just seen me hug.

"Just a friend." I said not looking at my father.

"Boyfriend?" He said, cranky.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Come on. We're catching a train to Charleston."

"Charleston?" I asked surprised, afraid we weren't going to New York.

"It makes more sense to go there and get a train to New York from there."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Now. We have incredibly lucky timing."

He grabbed his bag and one of mine and started walking away. Picking up my other piece of luggage I followed.

* * *

**I hope you are all still interested in the story. Sorry about the lack of updates. They'll becoming 678,681,765 times faster now that I'm living at home. Reviews are pretty sweet...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Look guys, I'm not dead! Sorry about the lack of updates, but I forgot to tell you I was going on vacation for a week.**

* * *

I felt restless the entire trip to Charleston. In between naps that I took just to pass the time, I felt uneasy. Knowing every long drawn out mile was bringing me closer and closer to facing Skittery made me so nervous I though I would puke, to put it ever so lightly and lady-like. I was starting to write Cornelia when the Captain craned his neck towards the paper which I promptly hid from his sight.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What was that Mary?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Mary." He said letting me know he wasn't in the mood to deal with me being 'childish' as he would have put it.

I huffed feeling agitated. "If you must know, it's a letter."

"To who?"

"A friend." I said using a tone that clearly expressed that I was no longer answering any more questions on the subject. The Captain didn't say anything else but he was as irritated as I was. My nerves made me more prone to jump down anyone's throat and he was losing patience with my nastiness.

Pulling out the piece of paper I'd been writing on, I read what I wrote shielding my letter from my father with my arm.

"Dear Cornelia,

It may have been curiosity that killed the cat, but imagination broke the heart and destroyed sanity. I keep imagining Skittery taking me back, but I just make myself believe it will happen. You can't begin to imagine how many scenarios have run through my head concerning Skittery. I am traveling back to New York and I've decided I have to face him. As horrifying as it is, I really need to do it. I've been gearing myself up for rejection, but when I start to concentrate on it my mind wanders to him forgiving me. I pray he does.

Whether he does or does not, I will be leaving New York shortly after. I don't know where, hopefully somewhere far away. If he forgives me it will break my heart all over again to leave, but if he does not at least I won't ever see him again."

I pulled the cap off of my pen and added more to my letter.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to wait to see him. I fear I'll lose my mind if it's much longer. I suppose there isn't much more to say.

Sincerely,

Mary Shay"

I enveloped the letter and stashed it in my bag to send from Charleston.

Once we arrived I spent the two days we waited there for a train to New York in our small hotel room. I went to bed and slept in, spending the rest of the time reading, unsuccessfully trying to direct my thoughts away from Skittery.

We left Charleston on a Friday and arrived in New York on a Sunday. The Captain promptly checked in to a hotel room where we would stay for one night before Leo and Jason got to New York with the ship. I decided I would go to the Lodging House on Thursday.

The Captain and I were on better terms but I still snapped at him here and there. He kept telling me how different the ship was going to be. Leo had sent him the blueprints. "I would have shown them to you, but I seemed to have temporarily displaced them..." He would say when I asked about it.

Monday morning cheered me up and distracted me from the looming terror of Thursday. I was sitting around the docks with the Captain when a beautiful ship pulled into the harbor.

"Woo-wee." I said. "That ain't no fishing boat."

"'Course it's not a fishing boat; it's our boat." He said with a laugh.

"What?" I asked. When the Captain didn't answer I took my eyes of the boat and saw he'd gotten up and started walking towards it. Scrambling to my feet, I got up and jogged to get next to him. "Is it really _ours_?"

"Yes ma'am!" I heard Leo call from on-board. I smiled and ran up the plank they'd already lowered. I ran up to Leo and hugged him. "I missed ya, kid." He said.

"Missed you too." I said still smiling.

I saw Jason working on tying up the ship from the docks. Coming back down the ramp, I sneaked up behind him.

"Boo." I stated plainly.

Turning around, he lifted an eyebrow before realizing it was me and catching me in another big hug.

Releasing me from a muscular grasp "Heya Mare."

"Hey." I smiled.

"How ya been?"

"Ha." I exhaled with a playful tone. "A little bit of everything. You?"

"Pretty good."

"Hey." I said, a sudden revelation hitting me. "You're **really** tall."

He laughed and shrugged. "You're **really** observant."

"Hey!" The Captain called from the ship deck. "Mary, you're gonna want to see this!" I came on-board.

"See what?"

"Your room."

"I have my own room?"

"Well," Jason chirped in. "Since we're gonna be using this ship all the time now, you needed it."

"Oh my goodness, that was so nice." I said, truly thankful. I'd always slept in hammocks in the kitchen away from the crew. "Thank you, thank you, **thank you**!"

"You wanna see it?"

I nodded eagerly and Jason led the way down the stairs to my room. Upon entering I gasped. It was painted the same shade of light yellow as the room in Georgia and had a large bed with a champagne colored covering. The other furniture consisted of a dresser, a bedside table, a large free standing mirror and a stocked bookshelf all made of the same matching wood on the bed frame. A chaise lounge with the same fabric as the bed's fluffy comforter and wooden framing was immediately my favorite piece.

"I love it! Thank you!" I cried out, flopping down on the lounge.

"Sure thing." Leo said, smiling at my excitement.

"You two can spend the day settling in." The Captain told Jason and I. "Leo and I are going to find some work."

* * *

**Whaddya think? Kind of a boring chapter, but whatever. The next one is going to amazing pretty much. Haha, I'm very self assured.**

**Reviews, as always, are very appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey-oh. Sorry about the update being slower than I thought. My computer's internet is down and I've been using my mom's ghetto computer. Plus I've been trying to make money to but a new cell because mine took a ride in the spin cycle.**

**Anyways, enough excuses ... just relax, read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

After getting all of my things from the hotel, Jason and I went back to the ship. He made himself comfortable on the chaise lounge while I took clothes out of the bags, refolded and organized them, and put them in drawers.

"You alright?" He asked me, even though I had my back turned to him.

"Huh?" I said, trying to imitate the tone of an offhand type person.

"Mary…" He said skeptically, sensing there was something wrong. He's one of those really, really annoyingly caring and observant people. "What's wrong?"

Putting down the blouse I was holding I sighed. "Uh, nothing's wrong. Nothing."

"Mary." His patience with my lying was running thin.

"I don't want to talk about it." Just thinking about the situation with Skittery was making that sensation that your throat was collapsing and the only way to breathe again involved crying. Naturally talking about it was going to make it worse. Plus Cornelia and that old woman already had to listen to me feeling sorry for myself and being over-dramatic. Why should I tell him?

"Alright." He said. Well, okay, I guess I did want him to force me to tell and then I'd cry and he'd say something that would make everything okay, but all he did was stand up and leave.

I heard his footsteps go down the corridor and up the stairs onto the deck. I finally released the pressure in my throat and choked out a few sobs. Running my hands back through my hair I tried to get a grip. Taking a deep breath, I went back to unpacking. Holding up a crumpled up skirt, it fell to form its original shape. As if in slow motion, the pearl rosary fell out of it.

Picking it up out of the drawer where it had landed I clutched it to my chest, finding comfort in it. The engraved picture of Mother Mary smiled up at me as if to promise everything would be okay. Slipping it over my head I felt more confidence than I had in weeks.

"Tomorrow." I said to myself, with a strong feeling. The strength seemed to disappear a moment later and I whispered. "God help me."

I finished moving into my room and headed to the next lower level of the ship, to see what was there. It was nothing special, the sailor's rooms that held six men to a room the same size as mine. I felt more than a little spoiled by that. Sighing, I turned around and left, going back to my room.

Finding there wasn't much to do on the ship, I read a little bit of a book on the chaise lounge. The Captain, Leo and Jason all stopped in at least once during the evening telling me I had to eat. I assured them that I didn't have much of an appetite. Once I settled down in bed, I realized I wasn't going to sleep much that night.

I woke up early Thursday morning with mixed feelings. Excitement and fear seemed to be fighting with each other for my main emotion. Looking at the clock in my room, I saw it was early enough to catch the newsies on their way to the Distribution Office. Hurrying to get dressed, I rolled out of bed. Trying to fix my pathetic excuse for hair proved useless and I quickly gave up on it and pulled it back.

I scratched out a note to the Captain, Leo and Jason to let them know I'd be back soon. I left it on my unmade bed and left the ship. Realizing it was a longer walk then I'd given myself time for, I started running. I carelessly shoved past people and received angry looks in return.

About ten minutes of running later I was out of breath, but near the Distribution Office. Laughing at myself, I realized I didn't need to sprint the entire way because the gates were still closed. Sitting down on the curb I waited.

Not long after I sat down, Jack rounded the corner. Hopping up, I approached him.

"Navy?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah." I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that.

"What are you doing here? No, wait. Where'd you go?" He said, changing his mind on what the more important answer was.

"Georgia."

"Why?" He asked, remaining congenial in his confusion.

"My father was injured badly and that's where he was."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" The gates opened and some newsies began filing in. None of the spoke to us, only stared.

"Didn't Skittery tell you?"

The smile slid of off his face. "We don't see a whole lotta Skitts anymore, and when we do," He paused, frowning. "He ain't real chatty. Ever since ya left … he's been different."

I frowned along with him. "Where is he?"

"He didn't come back to the Lodging House last night, so he's probably still be…" He looked at me and stopped short. "Why don't I just show you there."

I nodded, feeling so worried I thought I would cry … or throw up. One can never tell with these sort of things.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Skitts WILL be in the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kind of sad about the lack of reviews for the last chapter, but I guess that's what I get for slow updates. Anyways, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Drum roll please.) (Just to bother them, lets have 17 more drum rolls.)**

* * *

Jack led me to a grungy looking building on a bad side of town. I looked up at him, worried beyond belief at what I was going to find in there. 

"Thanks." I said shortly.

"Do you need a place to stay again?"

"No, my father's ship got here the other day. If you or anyone else wanted to see me, you should come visit me. I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll tell them that." He looked back towards the building and said, "Navy, when you go in there, just don't expect the old Skittery." He warned and left without another word.

"Oh God." I sighed, exhaling the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I had second thoughts about going in or just waiting for him to come out. Knowing waiting would drive me insane I turned the rusted doorknob and entered.

The whole place was polluted with smoke and stank with everything from body odor to something rotting but most strongly of alcohol. The bar itself was as dirty and cheap as the people that inhabited it. For seven o'clock in the morning there were considerable amounts of people. As I stood and looked around trying to find Skittery, an empty beer bottle whizzed past my left ear and broke into shards on the wall behind me. A high-pitched yelp escaped from my lips.

I had more than half the mind to leave right then, until my eyes met those of the person who had thrown the bottle.

"What the hell?" I asked confused at the violent outburst.

"I missed on purpose." Skittery grumbled from about ten feet away from me, seated at the bar with no one else around.

"Skittery? What are you doing?" I asked walking up to him. He looked gruff and furious.

"I never wanted to see you again." He hissed. Rising from his seat, he tried to walk away. As he passed me I yanked on his sleeve. "Don't you ever touch me!" He yelled catching everyone's attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I tried hard to ignore the staring drunks that surrounded us.

"It don't matter to you, because I don't matter to you. I never did. You just needed somebody to teach you and buy you some food, whore. So know I'm just one of these pathetic guys who got their hearts broken by whores like you and drink 'til they forget."

A tear escaped from my eye, but I wasn't able to let myself back down. Even if he wasn't going to forgive me, I wouldn't walk away to leave him to screw up the rest of his life.

"You're so stupid!" I screamed. "I'm just some girl you knew for a few weeks. I'm **just **some girl! I'm not worth throwing your life away over. What the hell are you doing with your life? What happens when you run out of money?"

"Who said I wasn't makin' money? Why are you concerned about money? You want paid or somethin'?" The tears were now flowing down my face which was red with anger.

"Ah! I hate you!" I said, furious that I had ever believed the kind things he had said to me. He lifted his hand to slap me, but when I didn't show fear of being hit he put it back down. "I know you haven't been selling papes and if you're in here this early, you don't have a job either."

"Listen," He said in the most venomous tone imaginable. Leaning over and getting close to my face, he continued, "I don't give a damn about you so don't you come in here and pretend you give a damn about me." Suddenly he pushed me down to the floor.

Getting up quickly, I spit in his face. "I came to apologize for what happened, but you had to be so immature and over-react because you did something stupid almost two months agoand now I don't feel any guilt at all. Just hate." He looked at me with a stony expression. "I hate you, I hate you, **I hate you**!" I screamed and took off running.

I didn't stop running until I got to my bedroom were I sat on my bed and cried. Eventually the anger, hatred and sadness left me and all I felt was empty. I was perfectly empty of all emotion and feeling.

Jason knocked on the looked door and demanded to be let in at some point. I allowed him in. When he saw my tear stained face and sad expression, his face softened and he showed pity, which made me cry all over again. He hugged me and I just sobbed into his shoulder.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Was all I said over and over.

Occasionally he asked what, but knew I wouldn't answer.

I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I sat down on my bed and he sat across from me on the chaise lounge.

"Mary, what happened?" He said concerned and I told him everything from my first day in New York until right then.

* * *

**Don't hate me for that, okay? Good.**

**Seeing as you DO NOT hate me, review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**After this one more chapter! Ga-ga-gasp! Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Jason listened patiently while I did what I told myself I wouldn't. I wanted to leave my pain in New York. In fact, I wanted to leave the happy times there, too; they only made the hurt from bad ones intensify. Telling him meant he would know and it would follow us everywhere. My memories and petty tragedy were no longer to be estranged from my mind. All of this was running through my mind as I spoke and he listened, but I couldn't stop myself.

When I stopped my rant, Jason looked me right in the eye and stated bluntly. "First of all, if I ever meet this Skittery guy, it ain't gonna be pretty."

I wasn't sure how to react to that. My head seemed to think it would be great for them to meet and for Skitts to get what he deserved while a smarter part of my heart knew better than to wish for that. I remained silent, not knowing what I was supposed to say.

"Secondly," Jason continued, "You need a puppy."

"What?" I asked, a forced a small laugh at what I assumed was a joke.

"No, I'm serious. You need a happy little distraction right now, and a puppy sound like the right thing."

"That's so... That's so... **stupid**." I said, baffled and slightly annoyed with the suggestion.

"No it's not and you know it. Listen we're going to get you a puppy and your going to like it." He said, trying and failing to be harsh and authoritative. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the door.

"Jason." I whined and tried to resist his pull.

"Mary, don't make me carry you."

"If you started carrying me, I would scream and then someone would arrest you. You can't get away with 'kidnapping' in a city like this." I said, feeling pleased with myself. He didn't answer me, but he didn't pick me up either. He just pulled harder and I followed.

"The Captain isn't going to like this." I said. Jason just shrugged proving to me he wasn't changing his mind.

Once we got off of the boat Jason stopped pulling and instead of turning back I followed him. I remember thinking, "_Well, maybe a puppy isn't such a bad idea..._"

We walked into a pet shop and Jason immediately started looking through the cages. I stood in the doorway. "How did you find this place?" I was amazed he had this being his first time here.

He shrugged without looking up. Rolling my eyes, I started looking through the cages, too, only a few paces behind him. Most of the dogs looked unhappy and bored. They'd been cooped up to long and lost energy. Their pathetic looks weren't helping to cheer my up. I frowned at them but opened the cage door to pet them, but even when I did they looked almost annoyed.

Jason was crouched down by a cage on the bottom row with an amused smirk on his face when I caught up to him. What I saw was a large cage with a small dog running back and forth. He would hit a wall head on, look at it with a confused "Where did you come from?" expression and promptly turn around and run the other way, repeating the process from before. Watching his perpetual motion, I couldn't help but laugh.

Looking at me after hearing my giggle, he said "This is the one."

Jason was right; puppies are great distractions because I forgot all about Skittery as I picked up the puppy. I followed Jason towards the counter as my new puppy squirmed and wagged his tail in my arms. He was fuzzy and mostly black with white and brown markings.

The man working there looked slightly surprised by our choice but didn't say anything besides, "He's a Bernese Mountain Dog. He'll grow quite a bit. This one isn't particularly intelligent, though." He said frowning at the puppy whose tongues was currently hanging out of his mouth adding to his adorably stupid look.

"Don't say that!" I said. "You a genius aren't you, Edison?"

"You named him Edison?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he's very, very smart, just like Edison." Jason laughed at me and paid the man for Edison, a collar and a leash.

I put his leash and collar on but still held carried him. "Thank you, Jason."

"Hey, you needed it." He smiled. I laughed and held Edison up to his face and let him lick it. He flinched and added a "Grossssssssssssssss!" to it.

Once we were back on the ship I let Edison run around in my room. Laughing, me and Jason watched him run around and jump on everything.

Awhile later the Captain came down and opened the door to my room. Upon seeing Edison who was barking at his reflection he said, "Um, there's a dog in here."

"Yes there is, sir." Jason said officially with a hint of worry in his tone. "Mary there's some girls here to see you and Jason ... can talk to you about the dog outside."

Jason followed the Captain out and Trip, Kiki, Slight, Little and Russia all came in. Excited by the new people Edison abandoned his reflection to greet them.

"Puppy!" Russia said excitedly while me and the other girls hugged. "Navy, it's so cute! What's it's name?"

"That's Edison." I said as she picked him up and sat on the lounge.

"We missed you." Trip said.

"I missed you guys, too."

"Jack told us you were going to see Skittery this morning." Kiki said, looking embarrassed.

"I did." I looked down. "I feel horrible. It's my fault."

"Not it's not." Kiki said and patted my back reassuringly.

"I shouldn't have left like that."

"What happened?" Little asked.

"When I left or this morning?"

"Both." Slight answered for her.

"When I left, he found me at the train station. I was so upset and mad about my father-"

"What do you mean about your father?" I lifted my eyebrows at Kiki's interruption. "None of us have any idea where you were and why. Skittery just said you left and weren't coming back. He was so mad we decided not to ask anymore about it."

"My father got hurt and they brought him to a hospital in Georgia. There was a chance he was going to die."

"Oh no's" and "I'm sorries"escaped all of there mouthes but I just nodded indicating it was okay.

"Anyways, once I told Skittery might not come back, he kissed me. I was just so upset and it was the wrong time to do it and I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Hey, he was out of line, not you." Little said.

"What happened today?" Trip asked.

"He was drunk and I was scared and we yelled at each other in the middle of the bar. He threw a bottle at my head at some point."

"He did what?" Trip yelled out.

We spent the afternoon catching up with each other and ended up going out to lunch. It was nice to see my friends again and they seemed happy to see me too. For the horrible morning I had had, the afternoon and evening with them and Edison made up for it.

I went to bed that night thinking, "_Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem._"

* * *

**Yay for puppies and friends. This is the part where you review. :-P**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it guys, it's the end. Give me one last burst of reviews, for old times sakes, eh? Haha.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up to the Captain shaking my slightly. "Breakfast." Was all he said.

"No. Later." I said grumpily and flipped over, covering myself with blankets.

"No. Now" He laughed. "The four of us have to talk about something."

"Edison?" I asked and sat up, scared that they expected me to get rid of him.

"No, about where we're going. I've already made up my mind about Edison." I looked at him and waited for an answer. "He's staying."

"Yay!" I got out of bed and picked Edison up off of the chaise lounge where he was asleep. "You get to stay." I said and buried my face in his fur. He looked confused and sleepy, but perked up in a few seconds.

"Nothing like a little bit of good news to wake you up." He said, laughing inwardly at me.

Still holding my puppy, I followed him to his office. Leo and Jason were already there. "Good morning." They chorused.

I nodded in reply and sat down at one of the chairs set up around a table with Edison on my lap. What was sitting around the table was hardly what I'd call a breakfast, but the bread we had was enough for me.

"Alright, so we've gotten a couple of job offers." My father stated. "The highest paying of which would be a cargo trip to Brazil."

The other men shook their head no and I said, "Yick, no. There's bugs there."

"There's bugs everywhere, Mary." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Well they're bigger there."

"Well either way we've decided against it." The Captain said. "The job Leo and I liked best was to Italy." I smiled. Italy and India were my two favorite countries. "It's for a _wealthy_ family, the Monfradi's, and their staff. They're going to visit family for the summer and want exclusive transportation."

"But where are they going to stay?" I asked, thinking of the cramped rooms for the crew and immigrant. The ship wasn't designed for extreme comfort and luxury.

"We have a few extra rooms for cargo that they said they'd live in. They have furniture for them, too." Leo said.

"Alright, does anyone object to that?" The Captain asked and we all nodded 'no.' "That settles it. I'll let them know. We're leaving in 2 days. That gives them time to set up and time for us to get some crew members.

"Two days?" I asked. It seemed awfully soon.

"Yes. I already have a few applications." I remembered how important the Captain thought it was to have a responsible and able crew. "Since the family's staff is coming we won't need certain jobs like cooks. The first interviews for the positions are starting in about an hour for anyone who cares to sit through them."

As we ate Jason and I debated on whether the family would be snobby or not. I said they might not be, but he was convinced they rude. "Not everyone with money is bad you know." I said.

"Not everyone with money is nice either." He retorted.

The Captain stood up awhile later and said, "Alright, clear out unless your staying for the interviews."

All of us ended up staying, but Leo said Edison had to go into my room. I dropped him off and gave him all the leftovers from breakfast. Closing the door behind me, I heard him run into it and whine. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. "Oh don't do that." I pleaded to him even though he couldn't hear me. Even if he could he wouldn't understand.

After four interviews me and Jason got bored and decided to go take Edison out for a walk. As soon as we put his leash on him and opened the door he took off running. For his small size he was stronger than I'd expected and he pulled me forward.

As he darted up the narrow stairway, I collided with a tall boy with his hat pulled low over his eyes and hiding his face. "I'm sorry." I said, pulling on the leash and not allowing the dog to go any further.

The boy just nodded ans walked past towards my father's office, probably to interview for some job. I recognized the shirt he was wearing as one of Skittery's. For a brief moment I felt sad and angry but mostly hopeful that maybe it was him. "_No._" I thought to myself, sternly. "_There's plenty of green shirts like that. That's not him._" I stared after him until Jason tapped my back and asked what was wrong. I lied and said nothing. Edison couldn't wait another second to start running again, so I let him pull me, only this time keeping him at a brisk walk.

That day and the next went by slowly and I spent almost all of my time in my room to stay out of the crew's way. I wasn't helpful at this point and became what Leo called me as a joke, "More of a liability than an asset."

The day came when we were finally going to leave and I realized that I didn't want to. I wanted to find Skittery and make everything alright. I wanted to stay with the newsies, but I wanted to be with my father and adopted family. Most of all I just wanted to know what I wanted, because I was confused and scared. Leaving didn't seem right, not without making everything alright between me and the boy I wanted to believe I loved.

I felt numb as I was introduced to the Monfradi's and some of there staff in the morning. There was a mother, a father, two daughters and three sons who's names I didn't bother to store in my memory. All I could think about was Skittery.

The crew came to the docks, some with families and some by themselves. As I hung over the ledge I noticed a group of familiar faces hugging one person in the group. Some of the girls looked like they were crying and I heard the distinct voice of a certain Mr. Racetrack Higgins call out "Three to one he wins her heart back. Ow!" I could only assume he'd been hit by Slight. I started to feel tears well up in my eyes, and for the first time since I found out that my father was going to be alright they were happy tears. It really had been him at the interview yesterday. He was going to be part of the crew!

I heard another recognizable voice, that of Jack Kelly, say "Go get her." and saw Skittery separate from the group and walk towards the ship. I ran down the ramp and met him halfway up it. He only looked at me like he could see through me. "Navy, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve it, but will you forgive me."

I only nodded my head and let him kiss me. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Once we separated I looked at him and said, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Naw, you're gonna have to work harder if you want to get rid of me, because I love you and I'm never lettin' you leave." I laughed and hugged him.

I'd like to say we sailed off into the sunset, but that doesn't seem like the right ending. In fact I'd wouldn't call it an ending at all. Call me cliché, but it was like a whole new beginning. We still had laughter, adventures, and problems, but most of all we had each other and that always seemed to be more than enough for us.

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't to cheesy and predictable. (Even though I'm sure some of you guys knew it was coming.)**

**Wow, thank you so much you guys who reviewed it and even more so to the girls who submitted the amazing female newsie characters. I never would have wrote this without you. Your praise and critiques were all the drive that kept me writing.**

**Honestly, this has been so fun for me towrite and whether you think it's good or not I'm proud of it. **

**Expect more from me soon. I'm going on another vacation tomorrow but I'll be back in a week with a whole new story. Keep an eye out for it. ;o)**

**Keep it real and keep on writing everybody.**

**Much lurve and thanks,**

**Orange Socks and Polka Dots**


End file.
